Los Secretos del Andaluz
by Isissilvergold
Summary: El Andaluz permanece exactamente igual como lo recordaba, sus colores quizá ahora son diferentes pero en él nada ha cambiado. El tiempo no pasa para él, no obstante, sus habitantes parecen haber olvidado aquel bello pasado del cual ahora sólo quedan los recuerdos.
1. Chapter 1

_**Los Secretos del Andaluz**_

-Te he visto caminar en círculos últimamente, ¿Te has sentido bien…?

-Definitivamente sumergirme en mis ideas de manera privada es algo inconcebible en este territorio.-Masculló una obscura silueta hacia su acompañante sin siquiera voltear, sus ojos parecían escudriñar en la profundidad del parque y a las luces de la ciudad que tenía enfrente. Exhaló el humo del cigarrillo que traía en su mano y continuó en sus ideas otra vez.

-Aunque intentes negarlo hay algo que te mortifica y sólo por esta vez no insistiré en ayudarte; sin embargo, para cuando te deshagas un poco de toda esa arrogancia podrás notar que mi mano sigue ahí, extendida para ti como siempre.

Su pálido semblante y las delatadoras sombras en las cuencas de sus ojos animaron por fin la curiosidad de Shizuru, quien preocupada por la condición de quien antes fuera su mejor amiga, se armó de gran determinación para hablarle. Natsuki guardaba algo en su interior, o peor aún, lo perdía cada día, y como cuando la plata pierde su fulgor, así lucía su mirada.

Todas las noches, Natsuki recorría la misma ruta para llegar a casa, estaba incrustada en el laberinto de su memoria; los mismos letreros de publicidad, aquellas luces de neón encendidas hasta el sopor de la noche. Luces de tiendas que realmente frecuentaba tan poco, ya que el departamento sólo era un lugar para conciliar el sueño y al que volvía cuando la pesadez había consumido vanamente sus energías. Ella sube las escaleras hasta el piso sexto, departamento seis cero tres, con agigantados pies de plomo, como buscando eliminar la poca lucidez que conservara a esas horas, sólo cuando el cansancio es amenazador utiliza el ascensor.

El Andaluz es un edificio de los más antiguos del rumbo, un condominio con dos bloques de departamentos, un salón de baile en la azotea del bloque A y todos los tendales del bloque B, ambos ubicados en el último piso; cuenta con estacionamientos y jardines en el primero. Está ubicado en el cruce de dos avenidas importantes, dos arterias importantes del distrito; frente a él hay un gran parque, uno que nace desde una decena de cuadras más arriba y muere una decena de cuadras más abajo. Recientemente debido a la directiva del condominio, el color blanco humo que cargaba consigo ha sido cambiado por un naranjo pastel muy similar al lúcuma que le ha brindado calidez.

Cuando Natsuki y Shizuru eran pequeñas, solían, cuando el ocio les ganaba y el sueño de su madre era profundo (la Madre de Natsuki), aventarle gotas de agua a los vehículos del estacionamiento que daba a la ventana de la habitación de Natsuki, provocando así que sus alarmas alborotaran el vecindario y a sus dueños sin sospechar de sus jóvenes ejecutoras tan traviesas.

* * *

**Terminal Central 11:35 horas**

-¿No te dijeron nada por faltar a la escuela hoy?

-No. Mi madre habló con el maestro, le llamó hoy por la mañana, yo la oí. Además, no me perdonaría el que te fueras sin que pudiera despedirme de ti.

-Realmente no entiendo bien esta decisión, sin embargo tú sabes bien todo lo que mi madre opina al respecto.

-Sí… sí lo sé, ¿lo que resta del año verdad?

-Sí, sólo eso.

Los minutos parecían ser como agua en cántaro roto, escurriéndose de manera inevitable. Los ojos de Shizuru lucían afligidos, cargados de una incertidumbre inexplicable.

-Realmente no entiendo bien por qué ahora, pero si mis padres han llegado a un arreglo pienso que es lo mejor.-Dijo con tenue voz mientras compartía unas galletas con Natsuki, quien a pesar de haber faltado a la escuela, llevaba consigo el uniforme.

En eso, una mujer de alrededor de unos cuarenta años se acercó a Shizuru, era su madre Naomi, Naomi Shindou, ahora con el apellido de soltera y no con el de casada como hasta hacía tan sólo un par de años, a causa de los constantes viajes de trabajo de su marido, un nato trotamundos y apasionado por la magia de la construcción, quien había descuidado su hogar como matrimonio hasta llevarlo a su fracaso e irreparable separación. Razón por la cual, ambos habían optado por una separación de acuerdo mutuo, sin embargo, esto dio como resultado que las dos hijas del matrimonio tuvieran que también ser temporalmente separadas un año a la vez; esta vez era el turno de Shizuru quien debía partir para quedarse el resto del año junto a su padre.

-Shizuru, hija, esa es la llamada para tu vuelo, es hora…-Dijo la mujer de cabellos claros con la voz mezclada con el llanto, al parecer enviar a la menor de sus hijas lejos, era algo que sencillamente la estaba destrozando.

-Natsuki es hora-Le dijo la joven con tierna voz, como conociendo el delicado espíritu de su amiga de toda la vida. Nunca antes se habían separado por tanto tiempo, nunca más de un par de semanas; esta vez Natsuki sabía que echaría de menos a su gran amiga por quizá más de seis largos meses.

-Cuídate mucho, ¿sí? No olvides enviar tu dirección; no olvides encender tu teléfono y avisar en cuant…-La vio asentir lentamente con la cabeza -Dale mis saludos a tu padre…

-Cuídate mucho tú también, te aviso en cuanto llegue. Le diré a Saeko que te vigile, me preocupa mucho dejarte sola.

-Mamá hace bien su trabajo.

Ambas jovencitas se abrazaron fuertemente, con la inocencia que los quince abriles pueden desprender. Shizuru sabía que la mejor manera de decirle algo a Natsuki era con un abrazo, tan simple gesto era suficiente para calmar su gran tristeza, una muy grande por su entrañable a quien prefería retener sus sentimientos al igual que Naomi, quien ahora se despedía efusivamente de su pequeña hija.

Natsuki traía un nudo en la garganta desde que pisó la terminal, no podía evitar perder su mirada tras los cristales que daban hacia la pista de aterrizaje mientras contenía sus gritos mudos, era como tener un mar en el pecho de constantes olas golpeando contra sus pupilas y pestañas; se quedó observando el avión de Shizuru partir de aquella tierra, al que siguió con la mirada hasta perderse en aquel cielo gris. De pronto, sus sentimientos afloraron y no pudo evitarlo más, ella tenía deseos de correr, correr fuera de aquel ambiente; corrió y corrió todo lo que pudo, se alejó y se alejó de aquel cristal hasta que sus pies se detuvieron justo en las puertas de la terminal, donde una copiosa lluvia acarició su rostro y le enjugó las lágrimas una a una mezclándose con ellas. Una cálida mano se posó en su hombro en silencio, era Naomi, quien casi en un susurro le indicó que la llevaría hasta su casa. Luego le dio un fuerte abrazo.

* * *

-Muy bien, te dejaré la llave donde siempre, tú sabes dónde.

Natsuki volvió a llevarse aquel cigarrillo a la boca nuevamente, y se quedó ahí, taciturna ante la noche sin siquiera voltear a ver a Shizuru, pero sí prestó atención al sonido de sus pasos al alejarse. Para Natsuki, era una noche como cualquier otra y nada más.

Y en el bloque A, una silueta femenina se quedó observando la noche a oscuras desde el onceavo piso.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Los secretos del Andaluz**_

* * *

-¡Natsuki! ¿Dónde estás?

Una preocupada Saeko llamaba a su pequeña hija en el largo corredor, esperando que en cualquier momento una vocecilla le devolviera el llamado. Saeko-san regresaba del supermercado en una clara tarde de domingo y había dejado a su pequeña hija en su recámara entretenida con uno de sus videojuegos favoritos. Ella recorrió los ambientes del departamento pintado de color melón en su interior y al no obtener respuesta alguna se apresuró al departamento contiguo, el que tenía una placa en la puerta que decía en perfecta caligrafía: Familia Fujino. Supuso Saeko que Shizuru, su pequeña amiga y cómplice, estaría con ella.

-Naomi-san, disculpe ¿Está por aquí mi pequeña Natsuki?

-Saeko-san, descuide, ella está junto con Shizuru y Anh, se fueron al parque de enfrente.

El bloque B en donde vivía Saeko con su hija, tenía una vista panorámica hacia el enorme parque, es por eso que al verificar por la ventana de la sala, en aquella ventana rectangular, divisó como pequeñas hormigas a un grupo de niñas, entre ellas Anh, la hermana mayor de Shizuru, quien solía pasear a su hermana pequeña en el parque de enfrente, a ella y a su inseparable Natsuki Kuga. Anh, se paseaba por entre los verdes pastos, bajo la sombra de los frondosos cerezos con sus amigas, leyendo revistas o hablando de temas típicos de la adolescencia, siempre sin perder de vista a su pequeña hermana.

* * *

-¡Natsuki, por poco! Tuve que mentir de nuevo, esta vez le dije al jefe que tenías cita con el dentista. No he sabido nada de ti durante todo el fin de semana…

-¿Natsuki me estás oyendo?

-Deja de armar tanto drama y empecemos con el proyecto de la luminaria Yokahoma.

-Bueno, pero dime ¿te encuentras bien?

-Otra que va con lo mismo.

-¿Otra?

-Olvídalo Mai, estoy muy tensa tú sabes bien por qué.

-Te comprendo… Ok manos a la obra. Prométeme que en cuanto tengas algo de tiempo hablaremos un poco.

-Okey.

Así eran las pláticas entre estas dos chicas, pues susurraba la pelirroja de prominentes formas y sencilla imagen a una evidentemente trasnochada muchacha de ojos verdes y cabello corto por encima de los hombros; ambas tenían un cubil al lado de la otra en una editorial prometedora en el mercado. Mai Tokiha era lo más cercano a algún tipo de pariente para Natsuki, su paciencia le ha valido el afecto de la mujer de cabellos oscuros y estrecha complexión. La aparición de la pelirroja en la vida de Natsuki fue oportuna, pues su amistad inicia en algún punto de la tormentosa relación que ésta tuvo con un hombre que no sólo traicionó su confianza innumerables veces, sino que la dejo sin más. También estuvo cuando la pérdida de Saeko aún estaba muy reciente.

Sus manos lánguidas, sus cabellos cortos y lastimados, y los orbes oscuros alrededor de su mirada habían alertado a muchos de los que la estimaban desde que la conocieron y que ciertamente se preocupaban de que de la alguna vez alegre y jovial Natsuki, fuera quedando cada vez menos. Era como ver un pajarillo sin alas.

Natsuki tenía un trabajo de medio tiempo en compañía de Mai Tokiha, quien en aras del destino resultó ser su compañera de clases en la facultad de ciencias comunicativas de la universidad de Todai desde el primer ciclo escolar. Tokiha tenía un hermano menor en la escuela, pero aún vivía con sus padres, a diferencia de ella que vivía sola en un lugar rentado cerca de su trabajo y centro de estudios. Quizá Mai era el único contacto que tenía con el mundo fuera de su mente cuadriculada, porque de a pocos con su oscilante temperamento ha conseguido alejar a la gran mayoría de personas, marcando una clara línea entre ella y los demás. Pero ella no siempre fue así, sin embargo debido al regreso de un ser inesperado los recuerdos de su madre y de aquellos momentos tan felices que sabía no volverían revoloteaban de un lugar a otro en su interior, estrujándole el corazón con el frenesí de su ansiedad. Todo ello desde que Shizuru volvió.

* * *

-Natsuki hija ¿Qué le pasó a las sábanas de tu habitación?-inspeccionó Saeko a una pequeña de largos cabellos azulados, atados en un delicado lazo rosa- ¿Qué traes ahí?-le dijo señalando hacia sus manitas pequeñas y cargadas con un bulto blando.

-Natsuki-chan y yo trajimos caracoles del parque Saeko-san, ella sintió lástima de que tuvieran que dormir a la intemperie -Saeko enarcó una ceja como un tic previo a la sospecha.

-Mamá, los encontramos ahí afuera, muertos de frío. Así que los envolví con mis sábanas, ¿me dejas cuidarlos?

Saeko no sabía si reírse o castigarla por arruinar sus sábanas, sin embargo le enterneció en sobremanera el corazón tan noble de su pequeña hija y la inocencia de su cómplice, ambas eran tal para cual solía decir, porque, nunca que saliera con Natsuki ésta quería ir sin Shizuru y viceversa, pues la niña castaña hacía lo mismo todo el tiempo, Saeko conocía tan bien a Shizuru como si fuera su propia hija.

* * *

-Natsuki

-Natsuki- una voz arrancaba a Natsuki de entre sus recuerdos-¡Hey!-le decía Mai tronándole los dedos cerca del rostro. Hasta que obtuvo respuesta.

-¿Me hablabas?

- Mujer en qué piensas, realmente no sé si te quedaste dormida con los ojos abiertos… de todas maneras, hoy es el cumpleaños de Takumi - Trató inútilmente la pelirroja de sacar de su mundo a Natsuki - ¿Vienes?

- No sé, tengo que acabar con esto hoy.-realmente no sentía deseos de nada, a ruptura de su última relación era muy reciente, tal para ella como el cemento fresco.

- Natsuki son casi las ocho de la noche, descansa un poco, he sabido que te quedas hasta muy tarde, si no quieres ir a tu casa sabes que en la mía eres bienvenida…- Pero Mai sabía que sólo perdía el tiempo, pues aunque Natsuki aseguraba que sus horas extras en el trabajo eran para compensar sus incontables retardos, en su interior ella sabía que era su manera de matar el tiempo y de paso, su escasa vida social - Yamada-san dice que podemos terminarlo mañana –

- Mañana no vendré, mañana es un día importante…

-Oh… está bien Natsuki, sólo espero que cuando menos descanses un poco, eres muy buena en lo que haces, de eso nadie tiene duda, pero te necesitamos lúcida como siempre. Que descanses Natsuki.-terminó de despedirse dándole un guiño, gesto con el cual trataba de animarla un poco.

- En cuanto acabe iré - Y eso fue todo, Mai sabía que esto era lo más que podía esperar de su amiga e insistirle tan sólo sería mal gastar esfuerzos, en el mejor de los casos. En el peor, podría acabar ahuyentándola y en las condiciones actuales de Natsuki sería como dejarla a su suerte. Pero si algo sabía bien Mai, es que en algún día de Mayo Natsuki perdió a su madre, razón por la cual la joven asevera que una motocicleta puede ser muchas veces más segura que un automóvil.

Al llegar al Andaluz luego de guardar su vehículo, subió intrépidamente por las escaleras aferrándose a las barandas de madera y contando las macetas en los descansos de cada piso hasta llegar al de su apartamento; antes de entrar a casa se detuvo un momento en el _hall _al lado del ascensor. Había en él un acceso a un balcón, donde su madre solía cuidar sus plantas a la vez conversando con Naomi Fujino. Caminó hacia las barandas del balcón debatiéndose entre, si encender un cigarrillo o no, después de todo llevaba mucho tiempo que no le era una necesidad hacerlo a toda hora.

-Desde aquí le aventábamos gotas de agua a los vehículos ¿recuerdas cómo sus alarmas enloquecían a todo el mundo?

-¡Shizuru!

-El anciano del primer piso, que en paz descanse, era el único que sabía nuestro secreto -hizo una pausa como quien reúne un poco de valor y serenidad y volteó a verla frente a frente -Natsuki ¿Por qué me estás evitando?

-No. Yo no te evito, sólo trato de ignorarte.

-No lo entiendo ¿Por qué lo haces?-luego de un gran silencio incómodo, Natsuki encendió un cigarrillo y frunciendo el ceño aspiró de él mirando absorta hacia la calle.

-Al igual que tú yo también tenía mucho tiempo sin vivir aquí, no creí que fuera tan difícil...

-Natsuki, me gustaría tener la mínima idea de a lo que te refieres… sin embargo ahora, justo ahora todo puede esperar. Al pisar este lugar. No. Tan sólo al bajar de ese avión mi corazón dio un brinco de alegría de tan sólo saber que te volvería a ver, creí que las ansias no me dejarían tranquila hasta que te viera...-Los ojos de Shizuru parecían estar en algún lugar lejano, y luego aterrizaron nuevamente sobre los de Natsuki- Pero cuando eso pasó… vi en tus ojos, como ahora, y no tuve éxito en mi búsqueda, la frialdad en tus palabras… era como si no me conocieras. Hay muchas cosas que yo no sabía… no sé qué decirte-Shizuru trataba de escoger muy bien sus palabras, como si tuviera que utilizar pinzas para con Natsuki.

-Tú ya eres harina de otro costal_…_; Shizuru las cosas cambian y hay asuntos que simplemente no son de tu incumbencia.

-Todo lo que le pase a Natsuki me interesa. Todo.- Natsuki trataba de guardar esas palabras en algún lugar, pero era en vano, todo aquello resbalaba a su interés. Simplemente permaneció inmóvil, como si esperara a que se cansara de su indiferencia y se fuera como la otra noche.

-Natsuki ya sé lo de Saeko, pero no fue sino hasta que llegué aquí... sin embargo tuve que ir a verlo con mis propios ojos, y cuando leí su nombre ahí, yo…-esta declaración hizo que los ojos verdes de Natsuki se incendiaran un momento, casi, casi inspirándole cierto temor a Shizuru, quien podía ver debajo de esas llamas a un avecilla herida. Aquel gorrión a quien siempre intentó proteger de todo y que le había fallado dejándola a su suerte sin saberlo.

-Buenas noches Shizuru-san.-Dale mis saludos a tu familia.

Sin pensárselo dos veces Shizuru le tomó del brazo halándola hacia sí –Natsuki, has sido muy grosera conmigo porque ni siquiera me has dado un abrazo de bienvenida- le dijo abrazándola fuertemente contra sí.

-¿Qué te han hecho? ¿Qué ha pasado? Natsuki… -le preguntaba con los ojos afligidos, como queriendo resistir a aquella sensación de soledad que las rodeaba.

-Shizuru yo, estoy…-Se le había formado un nudo en la garganta, con lágrimas mordiéndole los ojos.-estoy cansada tengo mucho sueño… mañana, mañana será un gran día, mañana podremos hablar largo y tendido.

-Natsuki es una mala mentirosa.

-Shizuru…

-Tu estómago me está insultando fuertemente, tienes hambre y de seguro no piensas prepararte nada saludable.-la tomó de la mano fuertemente y más como una orden que una petición, le dijo.

-Ven, te prepararé algo.

Shizuru aún conservaba esa capacidad de convencerle los ánimos.

-Espera le dijo Natsuki.-Mientras se acercó hacia la puerta y desenterró de la maceta de al lado lo que parecía ser una llave plateada, la copia que Shizuru le dejó la otra noche. La joven mayor sonrió al ver que Natsuki aún recordaba el lugar secreto.-Las malas costumbres no se olvidan-dijo para sí.

Al entrar, la expresión de Natsuki denotó nostalgia, como retroceder en su vida cuatro largos años; las cortinas seguían siendo cafés y el pálido amarillo aún continuaba en los filos de las paredes, junto con aquel color blanco de fondo. Como si de pronto pudiera verse entrando y saliendo por los diferentes ambientes, como hacía varios años; como cuando era feliz junto a los que ahí vivían, en aquel entonces eran como parte de la familia. Hasta que un buen día simplemente se fueron. Ella casi, casi podía ver a Saeko en la cocina junto con la Señora Fujino, o en la sala junto a Anh y su padre quien presumía su colección de cuadros de **Ogata Kōrin**** (**Ogata Koretomi**) **que aún seguían ahí; podía verse junto a Shizuru tratando de espiar en el diario de su hermana.

Natsuki no pudo evitar mirar hacia la habitación de Shizuru, donde al parecer, al igual que en el recibidor aún habían cajas producto de su reciente mudanza. Ella había vuelto al lado poco más de un mes y su casa se veía igual, quien sabe hasta cuándo.

En poco tiempo Shizuru ya tenía la cena lista y servida en la mesa.

-Natsuki ven ¡La cena está lista!

Shizuru le hablaba acerca de muchas cosas a la vez, una de ellas era sobre cómo hizo su traslado a la facultad de derecho en la universidad de Todai, a lo que esta reaccionó con sorpresa puesto que es la misma a la que ella va.

-La próxima semana comienzo a laborar en una firma… aunque todavía me falta mucho, yo siento que es buena la idea de sumergirme lo más que pueda en esa emocionante carrera.

-¿Por qué volviste? Digo, después de todo ¿toda tu familia está en Alemania cierto? ¿No hubiera sido mejor continuar tu vida ahí?

-Para empezar nunca debí irme de aquí, este es mi lugar. Y si debo construir mi vida estoy segura de que no será lejos... Aunque mi madre no estaba muy de acuerdo con esta decisión le hice entender mis motivos y lo poco que me gustaba ese país. Natsuki. ¿Por qué dejaste te escribirme?

-A decir verdad empecé a creer que ya no volverías. No le vi el caso seguir respondiendo tus e-mails.

-Después de que te fuiste donde tu padre, no supe más de ti…

-Eso fue hace más de un año Shizuru-dijo Natsuki con una sonrisa irónica, casi, casi con voz de reclamo. Y luego de una breve pausa le agradeció por la cena y se marchó.

* * *

-¡Natsuki chan espera!-dijo una agitada voz a escasos metros.

-¡Shizuru! ¡No saltes así sobre mí, casi me caigo!

-Mou Natsuki, no me pidas que no brinque sobre, ti, es lo más emocionante de mi día.

-Tonta, siempre andas diciendo estupideces.-Shizuru tomaba de la mano a Natsuki pese a las objeciones de esta, mientras recorrían el jardín de ingreso a los bloques de condominios.

-¡Buenas tardes señor Tagawa!

-Buenas tardes jovencitas.

Ellas saludaban al hombre de avanzada edad en la primera planta quien leía en sosiego su periódico del día a quien al parecer la soledad parecía no afectarle en lo más mínimo él decía que había vivido lo suficiente y como tenía que ser. "Podría morir mañana mismo sin problemas, yo ya estoy satisfecho", le dijo una vez a Shizuru cuando ella le preguntó si le temía a la muerte. Ambas esperaban el ascensor, mientras la luz del día se repartía perfectamente en el ambiente, iluminando el rostro de ambas jovencitas, aunque en sus ojos había más luz que en la calle. Natsuki se quejaba de su día de clases con Shizuru, le contaba acerca de sus materias difíciles y también sobre su clara inclinación por el arte-Tus dibujos son perfectos Natsuki-chan, pero no debes descuidar tus prioridades.- le aconsejaba Shizuru quien estaba un año más arriba que ella en la escuela.-Si supieras, Suzushiro es insufrible, ¡cómo grita…! Menos mal que Kikukuwa la mantiene a raya. -Sí la conozco, me regañó el otro día por correr en los pasillos.

-A veces creo que va por la insistencia de mamá.-contaba Natsuki alusivamente a la visita de su padre a la salida de la escuela.-Por eso no pude esperarte.-

-No pienses mucho en eso, ven- Le dijo ya en el reducido espacio donde con los rostros frente a frente ambas sonreían con complicidad, como siempre que hacían travesuras a escondidas -Natsuki es la más linda- fue lo que dijo la joven de cabellos miel antes de tomar el rostro de la menor entre sus manos, quien cerró los ojos lentamente. Sólo que esta vez Shizuru olvidó activar la pausa de emergencias y fue inevitable que al abrirse las puertas del ascensor una sorprendida Anh las pillara en pleno beso. -Debo irme. Nos vemos. Shizuru, Anh.- Quien luego de eso concluyó en que sus sospechas por su hermana no eran tan descabelladas después de todo. Quizá se lo contó a su madre a pesar de que le prometiera a su hermana guardar silencio.

* * *

-Kuga… ¡Kuga! Caray mujer, ¿Acaso no duermes en tu casa?

-Dormir, eso quisiera-Natsuki no estaba dormida, ella estaba absorta en sus pensamientos, recuerdos removidos como escombros, aquellas imágenes exhumadas abruptamente.-Pero la vida es injusta y por eso es que estás aquí para recordármelo. -Deja de fastidiar Nao-dijo Natsuki bostezando y restándole importancia a las palabras de la pelirroja. –Ok, pero sólo te aviso que la clase ya terminó.- ¿¡Qué!? ¡Pero si faltaba media hora!

-Pues ya ves eso te pasa porque andas en Saturno o soñando con los marcianos ¿No lo oíste? El timbre ya sonó, somos las últimas en salir y las demás ya se fueron. Pero nos están esperando en el jardín central-apuntaba con el índice hacia sí y luego hacia la morena- creo que hay celebración por la victoria del equipo de baloncesto... ¿Qué me miras? ¡Muévete!

-Irritante. En esa palabra pienso cuando te veo, dame un momento, ya salgo.

-Eso fue fácil.-Murmuró la pelirroja mientras avanzaba hacia el jardín central.

-Kuga luces mal.

-Tú luces peor.

-Eres tan gentil; pero es la verdad, ¿te atropellaron o algo así?

-Nao no estoy de humor.

-Ni yo, pero te lo digo porque alguien tiene que decírtelo. Últimamente no se puede hablar contigo, todo pasa Natsuki y si algo sobra en este mundo son los hombres, de esos hay a por doquier con o sin cerebro.

-Cierra la boca Nao, todos me lo dicen, me tienen harta: Mai, Takumi, Midori, tú, Shizuru…

-¿Shizuru? ¿Quién es Shizuru?

-No la conoces, ella no vivía aquí, es una vieja amistad.

-Su nombre me suena, me es familiar, pero no sé de donde… le preguntaré a Chie.

-Eh Nao, ahí están Mai y Akane-dijo Natsuki señalando hacía la multitud que se había juntado a ver las acrobacias de las porristas previas al festejo en el auditorio. Un grupo de niñas con figuras atléticas muy bien entrenadas, ágiles y sobre todo alegres, alentadas por su líder, una muchacha de no más de diecinueve años con los cabellos negros amarrados en dos moños, casi como las orejas de un gatito. Nina. Natsuki distraía su mente un momento contemplando los saltos triples y pirámides dirigidos por Nina cuando en eso no pudo evitar escuchar la conversación entre Nao y Chie.

-¡Desde luego! Dicen que tiene un IQ por encima de lo normal, es más lista que Kanzaki y Suzushiro, aunque ha hecho su traslado recientemente ya cuenta con su propio club de fans, los chicos y las chicas están muy inquietos por saber más acerca de ella. En efecto-dijo la morena de cabello corto y lentes-su nombre es Fujino, Shizuru Fujino.

-¿La que está allá al lado del rubio ese? ¿Natsuki no es la misma Shizuru de la que hablabas?-trató de preguntar una muy curiosa Nao, pero ella ya no estaba.

-Shizuru-san, recogí esta flor del vivero hoy… soy Yuuichi, Tate Yuuichi de la facultad de ambiental…

-Oh ¡Esta muy bella Yuuichi-san! Te lo agradezco en verdad-Ella tenía el rostro muy relajado y su sonrisa simplemente parecía derretir la coherencia de aquel joven de patillas largas y rubios cabellos en punta.-Te lo agradezco mucho.

-Creí que te gustaban los Nardos.

-Las rosas también son bellas Natsuki. Sobre todo las blancas como ésta-Fujino hizo una pausa mientras Natsuki clavaba sus verdes ojos en las dos canicas negras en el rostro de Yuuichi- ella- refiriéndose a Natsuki-ella Yuuichi-san es Natsuki Kuga mi…

-La mejor de sus amigas, nos conocemos de toda la vida, ¿Te ha contado sobre lo mucho que nos queremos?

-Ah… bueno la verdad es que yo…-inútilmente Yuuichi trataba de formular palabras ante la intimidante mirada de Natsuki, quien avanzaba a paso firme hacia la otra joven.-Porque, es a mí a quien quiere, ¿me quieres mucho verdad?-ahora posó su mirada en Shizuru quien a pesar de todo lucía relajada.

-Sí Natsuki, eso ya lo sabes.-Acto seguido Natsuki tomó su mano y continuó-Nació un diecinueve de diciembre y le encantan los nardos; le fascina el púrpura, ¿sabías eso?-estrujó su mano con la suya y no la soltó hasta que Yuuichi huyera de tan extraña situación y se fuera pensando que fue una mala idea acercarse a Fujino.

Shizuru no acababa de entender bien lo sucedido pero su naturalidad para tomar con buen ánimo las situaciones complicadas estaba puesta sobre la mesa. Aunque en su interior muchas preguntas nacían prematuras, como el ¿qué podría llevar a una persona que vive a escasos metros de ti y no se toma la molestia de saludarte siquiera a comportarse de esa manera? Porque después de aquella noche (donde le preparó la cena), había transcurrido casi una semana sin que supiera de Natsuki. –Bueno Shizuru debo irme- sentenció la joven de cabellos azulados soltándose de su mano y abandonándola al despedirse sin tan siquiera voltear a verla, así, sin más.-No lo comprendo… ¿Por qué no te quedas a ver conmigo la celebración?

-No. No tengo humor para esas cosas.-dijo Natsuki deteniéndose un momento y volteando de medio lado hacia ella.

-Yo me quedaré un rato más, anda ven.-dijo con la mejor de sus sonrisas la joven de Kioto.

-Si eso quieres allá tú, yo me voy.-Y dicho esto último Natsuki se perdió entre la multitud, dejando a Shizuru más confundida que nunca en medio del jardín, a quien de inmediato se le acercaron jovencitas gustosas de conocer o saber más acerca de ella, la nueva estudiante, una muy bella señorita que ha cautivado a muchos con aquella sonrisa que no poseía en esos momentos, simplemente se le había esfumado.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Los secretos del Andaluz**_

La idea de bajar hasta el primer piso pasó por su mente tantas veces como escalones subió Natsuki. Desde el balcón, una joven de turbio semblante se retorcía las manos mirando hacia la calle a altas horas de la noche, su mente llena de nostalgia y angustia le habían quitado el sueño, como cuando vivía en el extranjero y algunas pesadillas y malas sensaciones terminaron por convencerla de que era hora de volver. Entonces sucedió, la calma fue suplantada por una tormenta, una de esbelta silueta, curiosamente su figura al fin apareció entre las sombras de las escaleras.

-¡Exijo una explicación!

-Deja de estar espiándome.

-Deja de fingir que no me conoces.

-¡Basta! ¡Intenta no meterte en mis asuntos! ¿Entiendes lo que digo? ¡Mis asuntos!-Casi gritó al decir esto último, mientras que una o dos veces se equivocó de llave en la cerradura, lo que le dio tiempo a Shizuru de poder dirigirse a ella de una vez por todas, luego de días de que Natsuki ni siquiera le diera cara por sus actos en el campus.

-Baja la voz, ¿quieres que todos nos escuchen?-decía Natsuki susurrando y haciendo señas con las manos sugiriendo calma a una crispada Shizuru.

-¿Entonces vas a responderme? ¿Quién era ese sujeto?

-Ya te dije que no es asunto tuyo, vete a dormir.-La llave al fin pareció encajar y ser la correcta, pero en cuanto la morena abrió la puerta su plan de escape resultó fallido por ser tan predecible, sin pensarlo dos veces Shizuru entró en el departamento de Natsuki con todo y ella, para luego cerrar la puerta tras de sí y posicionarse firme frente a la chica.

-No me voy de aquí hasta que no hables conmigo.

-No puedes obligarme.

-¡Mírame a los ojos cuando te hablo!

-¡No!

-¿Por qué no? ¿No es acaso lo mínimo que puedes hacer por mí después de todo?

-Si miro ahí no podre negarte nada… y eso sería injusto. Siempre lo ha sido.

-Natsuki…

Shizuru tenía el pecho cargado de tantas emociones y el cerebro lleno de imágenes que se negaba a recordar pero que revolvían su airado humor; todavía no podía creer la escena que acababa de presenciar: como todas las noches de esa semana insufrible esperaba a Natsuki, quien llegaba a la misma hora de siempre y mantenía su habitual indiferencia; sin embargo esa noche no solo llegó más tarde de lo normal, sino que no llegó sola, alguien, un sujeto, a quien pudo distinguir a duras penas desde el sexto piso, se despidió afectuosa y cariñosamente de ella a la entrada del Andaluz. Al parecer era su amante. La sola idea de que Natsuki estuviera con alguien más le revolvía las entrañas.

-Shizuru, será mejor que te vayas.-Acto seguido, en un arrebato que contuvo desde que entró pero que ya no pudo más, haciendo que la serenidad de su rostro se esfumara por completo, arrinconó a Natsuki contra la pared de su oscura vivienda, puesto que no hubo tiempo de encender las luces, y tomándola fuertemente por los hombros, redujo a casi cero la distancia entre sus rostros los cuales a pesar de la penumbra eran todavía perceptibles.

-Si he de irme, lo haré, pero no sin antes hacer esto.-dijo para luego juntar sus labios con los de una Natsuki inmóvil, sus besos la fundieron un momento en el calor de los de la otra mujer, quien simplemente no respondió a tal muestra de afecto, algo que pareció hundir a Shizuru en la peor de sus pesadillas, respondiendo quizá a su conjeturas diarias sobre si la había olvidado por completo, embriagándola con aquella sensación de un cristal que cae al filo de la mesa y se rompe en pedazos por algún lugar de su pecho. La soltó de su agarre con aires de resignación, viró los ojos hacia lo oscuro, sabiendo bien por dónde estaba la puerta de salida, si lo sabría bien, aquel lugar era una estructura espejo al de su vivienda.

-Comprendo… buenas noches Natsu…-antes de que ella pudiera completar aquella oración, Natsuki la haló contra sí, tomó su rostro fuertemente con ambas manos mientras sus labios besaban desesperadamente los de la otra joven, entre mordiscos y suaves roces. Sus manos, se aferraron a su cuello y cabellos, como disfrutando de la suavidad de aquellos hilos almendros mientras con las manos estrujaba las delicadas líneas de su cuello, rozándolo con los pulgares; "este olor es embriagante, es el de Shizuru", pensaba redundantemente.

-Besarme fue más injusto aún-le repetía Natsuki perdida en el frenesí de sus besos, como si no fueran suficiente, como si todo le estorbara; deslizaba su rosada lengua en una línea imaginaria desde la garganta hacia la clavícula del fino cuello de la joven de ropa más ligera, palpando con la palma de sus manos y las yemas de los dedos sus hombros debajo de aquella bata lila. Después de todo, aquella suavidad de su piel era lo que tan ansiadamente buscaban sus manos, la desnudez, belleza a flor de piel debajo de sus ropas, tela ligera que parecía querer arrancar con los dientes al morder, mientras surcaba los dedos por sus muslos con caricias largas.

-Sigues causando el mismo efecto en mí Natsuki- Shizuru trataba de ser coherente con lo poco que pudiera decir, todo lo que amaba estaba ahí, justo a su lado, entre sus brazos. Dio un par de pasos sin soltarse de sus besos, parecía buscar el sofá o algo donde caer, sin embargo no hallaba nada, y comenzó a dejarse llevar por las caricias que insuflaban el alma de Natsuki en su interior, mientras lentamente sus manos hábiles la despojaban de su chaqueta tan ceñida a su figura, la despojaban también de su frialdad, porque aquella pasión desenfrenada comenzaba a engendrar ternura, ternura latente que desprendían las caricias de Natsuki sobre su cuerpo, mientras se refugiaban en la alfombra aunque sin cuidado alguno de lastimarse en el camino, muy a pesar de que esta vez sus manos recorrían su cuerpo por debajo de sus ropas hasta su intimidad muy seguras y no trémulas como antaño.

Dos blancas manos revolvían los cabellos cortos (hasta los hombros) de Natsuki tratando de perderse en ellos como cuando su volumen era abundante. Desabrochaban con habilidad y cuidado, sin perder el encanto, uno a uno los botones de la blusa crema que cubría el pecho de Natsuki, donde descansaba un dorado collar sobre su busto firme y su erizada piel.

* * *

-Cierra los ojos un momento.

-¿Para qué?

-Quizá te agrade, no preguntes y hazlo ¿Acaso no confías en mi?

-No. La última vez me pusiste bigotes

-¡Ciérralos he dicho!

-Ok, ok, por las buenas así cualquiera.-En eso, Shizuru, haciendo a un lado su largo cabello colocó alrededor de su cuello un collar dorado.

-¡Wow! Shizuru… ¡está precioso!

-Luce así porque está en tu pecho. Es tu encanto.

-No me lo quitaré jamás, te lo prometo-Dijo Natsuki sentada sobre el escritorio de Shizuru en aquella cerúlea habitación.

-¡Shizuru-chan es hora de cenar!

-¡Es Anh escóndete!-Natsuki hábilmente se escondió bajo la cama en cuanto Anh abrió la puerta de un sólo empujón, mientras que Shizuru fingía repasar un libro de Álgebra de **A. Baldor.**

-Sí… Yo en un momento voy, nada más termino este capítulo de teoría de exponentes, está interesantísimo y aplicativo.

-Bueno…-respondía una Anh de ojos sospechosos escudriñando la habitación, como queriendo quizá encontrar una respuesta lógica a los ruidos extraños de la habitación de su hermana menor, pensando quizá en que las cosas se le escaparían de las manos muy pronto.

-Ya se fue, eso estuvo cerca.

-Debo irme, Saeko no tarda en volver.

-Se me cuadricula el alma cada vez que te vas por esa ventana, en serio…-Natsuki se pasaba de un departamento al otro a través de las ventanas, sin importarle los seis pisos de altura en el acto. Ella era muy intrépida.

-Shhh, te veo luego.

Para las chicas sus encuentros cada día eran más complicados, sobre todo después de haber sido descubiertas aquella vez en el ascensor. A pesar de haberle pedido a su hermana que no le dijera nada a la mayor de las Fujino, iban en aumento las extrañas miradas y comentarios incómodos por parte de ella, como durante la cena de la otra noche.

-Madre, al hermano de Midori le gusta Natsuki-chan, yo creo que sería una gran idea comentárselo a Saeko-san- Su actitud pareciera indicar todo lo contrario - ¿Tú qué opinas Shizuru-chan?, después de todo ustedes dos son como mis dos pequeñas hermanas.

-Pienso que cada quién es libre de elegir por sí mismo.- No hacía falta ser un genio para darse cuenta de lo que era obvio. Anh se lo había contado todo a su madre, quien atenta observaba cada gesto de su hija. Si bien Naomi seguía tratando con cariño a Natsuki por ser para ella lo mismo que Shizuru para Saeko: una hija más. Ya no les permitían estar juntas tanto tiempo y mucho menos solas como antes, después de todo las había visto crecer juntas y la sola idea de imaginárselas en tales circunstancias no era grata. No podían ir a ningún sitio si Anh o la madre de Shizuru, no estaban con ellas.

Shizuru nunca le comentó a Natsuki el por qué del repentino cambio de su familia para con ellas. Simplemente no le vio el caso y conociéndola, le daría mayor importancia a un asunto que en realidad era simplemente una cuestión de sutileza. En el fondo temía que Saeko-san se enterara, "sería malo para Natsuki" pensaba.

Así fue como Shizuru comenzó a verse a escondidas con Natsuki, sea en los rincones del parque, porque en la escuela tenían mucha cautela por la tranquilidad de Natsuki; sea en la comodidad de su habitación o la privacidad de los salones en el onceavo piso. Al principio sólo eran besos, ambas chicas disfrutaban de su amor con la inocencia que les caracterizaba a tan corta edad. Pero mientras más tiempo pasaba, más quería explorar la una de la otra o al menos así lo sentía la mayor quien optaba por continuar donde se quedaba. Cada vez le parecía insuficiente aquel contacto inocente que tenía con Natsuki. 'La niña de la lengua traviesa', como la llamaba. El intercambio fue tan excitante que no pudo hacer otra cosa más que emocionarse y la mano que sostenía por los hombros a Natsuki, rozó peligrosamente su recién abultado pecho.

Shizuru fantaseaba tanto que un día se las ingenió para que Natsuki pasara toda la noche en su habitación plan que fracasó desde su concepción…

* * *

Natsuki a duras penas y podía ver el rostro de Shizuru mientras se estremecía al contacto de sus besos recorriendo su abdomen y a la vez sus manos acariciando su descubierto pecho, en su zona más sensible, esos pezones que lograba endurecer con facilidad al roce de sus dedos y eventualidad de sus labios. Cuando las manos de Shizuru se inmiscuían en aquella lencería luego de soltar el broche de sus pantalones de mezclilla, sin previo aviso, mientras tenía a Shizuru sobre su humanidad reconociendo su cuerpo de mujer, le tomó con ambas manos un instante y le dijo aquello que su corazón gritaba desde hacía días.

-Yo también te he extrañado cada día Shizuru. No hubo día que no me despertase sin imaginarte al lado mío. Declaración que pareció madrugar a Shizuru un momento, como un remesón algo repentino.

Natsuki, aprovechando el letargo de la otra joven, se puso en pie de súbito tomándola por sorpresa al instante.

-Es tarde, ven, vamos a dormir.-le dijo extendiéndole la mano para ayudarla a incorporarse. Shizuru asintió levemente con la cabeza y se dejó llevar por aquellas manos de las que recibiría hasta veneno.

* * *

En un parque a las afueras de la universidad, Natsuki había quedado en hablar por fin con alguien sobre todo lo que le estaba acongojando. Era necesario si no imperioso, pues a partir de ese día, para Natsuki todo se había transformado en un absoluto y verdadero caos. Se sentía atrapada entre dos líneas del tiempo que se cruzaban la una con la otra y no veía manera de salir de ese trance. Si antes las cosas no iban bien, ahora con la presencia de Shizuru nuevamente en sus sábanas, la cosa era peor.

-¡Que tú qué!

-Cielos, sabía que fue un error querer confiar en ti… ¿acaso no sabes lo que es discreción?

Fue así como la de los ojos esmeralda, estalló y su fiel amiga y confidente, Mai, le reiteró su ayuda para lo que sea que fuere que le ocurría. Natsuki aceptó la ofrenda de buena gana y ambas quedaron en que a la salida de la última clase, hablarían largo y tendido sobre lo que le ocurría.

-Caray, es que todo este tiempo he tenido un concepto muy distinto sobre ti, comprende… nunca creí que te gustaran las mujeres… digo ¿te gustan de verdad?

-¡No! No me gustan "las mujeres" ¿ok? Pero sí te hablo de una. Sólo una. Una en especial con la que compartí mucho por no decirlo todo…

-Necesito un trago, un momento.-Dijo la pelirroja Tokiha mientras sacaba de su bolso las llaves de su auto. Me lo vas a contar todo, con calma y con algo para beber, ven, vamos, te llevaré a un buen lugar. Aunque Natsuki trató de oponerse se veía en la necesidad de aceptar sus condiciones, quién lo diría, pero realmente necesitaba contárselo a alguien. Mai condujo alrededor de quince minutos en los cuales su amiga permaneció en un silencio profundo, estaba tan ensimismada en sus pensamientos que ni cuenta se dio de que habían llegado a un lugar donde se podía tomar desde un vaso de agua o una taza café, hasta bebidas alcohólicas. Ambas chicas eligieron el lugar más privado que encontraron donde pudieran hablar a gusto sin ser interrumpidas.

-Sake para mí por favor y…- Miró hacia Natsuki -¿Para ti? - Preguntó la siempre afable Mai, mientras jalaba el alto banquillo de la barra de bebidas del restaurante para asentar su bolso.

-Lo mismo- Natsuki se veía incómoda, mas la pelirroja nunca supo si era por el tema a tratar o el lugar en cuestión. Pese a todo actuó con naturalidad para no incomodar a su amiga, así que una vez que el sake llegó le sirvió a Natsuki primero y llenó su taza después. Dándose valor para escuchar lo que seguía, sorbió un largo y profundo trago del alcohol caliente y continuó la conversación donde la habían dejado en el parque.

-Bien ahora sí, ¿puedes decirme quien es esta joven misteriosa con la que duermes cada noche e ignoras durante el día?

-Fujino, su nombre es Shizuru Fujino ya te lo había dicho, eso creo…

-No me digas que…

-Sí, ella misma.

-Wow-dijo Mai tomándose otro trago de su bebida-Es la nueva. Natsuki esa mujer es todo un misterio, pero sin embargo es muy popular, todos le tienen ganas…

-¡Sí ya lo sé! Pero no es eso lo que me atormenta, ¿quieres callarte y oírme? El problema no es ese, el problema es…-En eso un mensaje llegó al teléfono de Natsuki, y sus ojos se oscurecieron al leerlo, pero para Mai no habían secretos y ni tarda ni perezosa cuestionó a su amiga sobre su repentino silencio.

-¿Es Kotaro verdad?-A lo que ella asintió levemente- Ese hombre ha jugado contigo cuantas veces ha querido ¿no habían terminado ya? - Despotricó una irritada Tokiha.

-No. Nos vimos la otra noche y… ella también nos vio - Aunque esto último salió de los labios de Natsuki como un susurro, fue suficiente para que Mai arremetiera con toda la artillería pesada.

-¿Estas consciente de que tiene otra?

-No está comprobado, solo fueron rumores.

-¿Qué piensas hacer? - La pelirroja prefirió mirar hacia el gentío para disimular ante Natsuki su poca fe en el hombre que había sido el tema de conversación entre ambas desde que se conocen. Tema que por cierto ponía de malas a la pelirroja y siempre acababa en tragedia.

-La verdad no sé qué hacer con ella, pues se suponía que iríamos a cenar, pero ya es tarde y además…

-Además él irá por ti luego, seguro eso te dijo… ¿A qué le temes? ¿A la gente? Yo lo dudo.

Natsuki exhaló un suspiro ante esta pregunta, pues Mai había dado en el clavo de la situación y era necesario aclarar ciertas cosas para que pudiera entender el predicamento en el que creía encontrarse.

-Se fue una vez, se irá de nuevo. En cambio él estuvo para mí justo después de todo, quizá nunca hubiera salido de la casa de mi padre sin su ayuda…

-Es tu resentimiento el que habla.-Pero en eso, los ojos de Natsuki se perdieron en el cristal que reflejaba el otro ambiente del lugar y el sol que intentaba tapar con un dedo la cegó. Ahí estaba él, la figura misteriosa de la otra noche, bebiendo amenamente un refresco en compañía de nada más y nada menos que la dueña de sus noches, Shizuru Fujino. Era más que evidente que los dos se conocían bien, pues se trataban con mucha familiaridad, algo que Natsuki no terminaba de asimilar. La pelirroja notó que la mirada de Natsuki era todavía más amarga que sus palabras, así que siguió sus ojos hasta encontrar el origen de su molestia.

-Joder, son ellos dos. Natsuki ven, quédate quieta - Mai trataba de controlar a su amiga sirviéndole de guía en medio de tal confusión.

-No entiendo de dónde se conocen, además él me dijo que tenía mucho trabajo pendiente hoy.- le decía a Mai sin perder la vista en el cristal, hasta que algo en su mente parecía hacer "click" "_La próxima semana comienzo a laborar en una firma… aunque todavía me falta mucho, yo siento que es buena la idea de sumergirme lo más que pueda en esa emocionante carrera". _Las palabras de Shizuru se le vinieron a la mente como un flash -Él es abogado- explicó Natsuki más para sí misma a lo que Tokiha entendió a medias tintas consciente de que Fujino era una estudiante de derecho. Pero fue lo último que pronunció, pues en medio de su nerviosismo cogió su celular e intentó marcarle, pero él tenía su teléfono apagado.

-Ella parece ofuscada-Comentó Mai mientras analizaba la situación. En eso Shizuru se puso en pie y tomando su bolso se despidió de su compañía haciendo una reverencia, cosa que pareció disgustarle a Kotaro, quien la retuvo tomándola del brazo incómodamente ante una Natsuki que simplemente permanecía impávida observando la situación sin tener idea de qué hacer o qué pensar.

De repente, el restaurante quedó en segundo plano, las voces de los comensales eran como tenues murmullos a los oídos de Natsuki y ni siquiera la voz de la pelirroja fue suficiente para sacarla de ese estado. Ella sólo sabía que sus pies comenzaban a moverse solos y no había nada que pudiera hacer para evitarlo, para cuando se dio cuenta, aquello que tan sólo veía a través de un cristal era una imagen vívida y natural. Natsuki estaba frente a las dos personas más importantes en su vida, aquellos que la habían marcado para bien y para mal.

Los tres se miraron sin saber bien qué papel jugaban en la vida del otro, pero de que la situación era incómoda se palpaba en la atmósfera. Por una parte, Natsuki no sabía si saludar a Kotaro o a Shizuru, no sabía si debía reclamarles también. Kotaro se sentía descubierto en su mentira, sin embargo era un hombre experimentado y al ser el mayor se sentía seguro de poder manejar la situación con habilidad y a su favor. Lo que ninguno sabía era que Shizuru fue mucho más rápida que los dos juntos, supo identificar al hombre de las sombras de Natsuki y por el miedo en los ojos del otro, concluyó que su presencia en el restaurante era inesperada para su amiga.

-Natsuki, ¡qué sorpresa! - dijo Shizuru mientras se acomodaba el bolso que tan sólo segundos antes Kotaro hubiera descolgado de su hombro para retenerla - ¿Has venido con Mai-san? - Continuó Shizuru mientras le saludaba a través del cristal a la pelirroja, quien lo veía todo con cara de espanto - Te presento a mi jefe de la firma, quien ha tenido la cortesía de invitarme a tomar una copa para romper el hielo - Natsuki no decía nada, simplemente miraba a uno y luego al otro sin saber bien qué responder o cómo actuar, acto que el hombre supo aprovechar y manejar a su antojo.

- No es necesaria la introducción, pues ella y yo somos buenos amigos desde hace muchos años, ¿no es así Natsuki? - Kotaro pasó su brazo sobre el hombro de Natsuki acercándola hacia él para luego darle un beso en la mejilla, dando entender lo que ya era obvio para Shizuru desde segundos antes. Pero Natsuki no respondió, apenas alcanzó a hacer un tímido movimiento con la cabeza.

- En ese caso supongo que ahora sí, no tienes ningún inconveniente en dejar que regrese a terminar lo que dejé pendiente en la oficina - Kotaro sólo le miró a los ojos, mientras Shizuru les regalaba a ambos la mejor de sus sonrisas. Se despidió de ambos y salió del lugar con la mente en una nube pero con el corazón entre sombras.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Los Secretos del Andaluz**_

Una rosa se posaba lentamente sobre el frío cemento, al pie de aquella estructura rectangular. La tarde moría gesticulando aquel dolor que ahora, soberano, se paseaba en su semblante. Shizuru se alejaba lentamente de la necrópolis donde minutos antes permaneció sentada junto al túmulo de Saeko; porque aunque fuera una mentira, sintióse ella compañía en medio de tal abrasadora soledad que la rodeaba como una densa niebla.

Su familia estaba lejos y aunque su relación con ellos no pudo haber sido mejor, el rechazo de Natsuki la había despojado de todo sentimiento. No hubo mejor lugar para llorar sus penas que junto a Saeko, quien quizá hubiera sido la mejor opción si de buscar consuelo se trataba.

Las horas parecían avanzar somnolientas, engendrando minutos perezosos, algo así como _una noche de Júpiter_, dijo para sí, alzando la voz al aire que comenzaba a ganar frescura; de esas simplemente interminables, concluyó. Pero la mañana llegó luego de que ella recibiera los primeros rayos del día a través de la ventana de aquel vacío tren, camino a continuar con la rutina.

Aunque a las puertas del Andaluz, Kotaro no volvió a asomarse, Shizuru era consciente que si Natsuki llegaba tarde era porque había estado con él, lo sabía por el sonido de sus pasos en el corredor hacia el departamento de al lado, lugar que, Shizuru se prohibió mirar siquiera. Pero a Kotaro, tuvo que soportarle haberlo visto toda la semana fingiendo trivialidad cada vez que él se asomaba con su teléfono, sabiendo que podría ser Natsuki con quien él hablaba; ella no podía quitarse la sensación de estar frente a un ladrón. Pero nadie le había robado nada.

-¡Bubuzuke! ¿Por qué estás hecha un panda hoy?-A Haruka Suzushiro parecía faltarle delicadeza para todo, pero quizá era esa llana actitud la que en contraste con la agudeza de Shizuru mantenían el equilibrio entre ambas; es por eso que desde que Shizuru abandonó la ciudad, Haruka había sentido a la monotonía adueñarse de su vida, no tenía a alguien digno con quien competir, o como en este caso, con quien intentar competir.

-¿Panda?-preguntó una extrañada y entumida Shizuru.

-Se refiere a tus ojeras Shizuru-san.

Yukino Kikukawa, aunque eligió una carrera muy distinta a la de ambas, ha permanecido en el círculo durante casi toda su niñez y era natural que en cada receso se reuniera junto a su inseparable amiga Haruka, quien al igual que Reito Kanzaki eligió la misma carrera con la promesa de un día formar su propia firma un día no muy lejano.

A pesar de sus intentos, Haruka no podía ocultar la tranquilidad y alegría que le daba ver de nuevo a su digna rival, como tampoco podía ocultar el hecho de que el evidente desmejoro de la misma en el transcurso de la semana le causara preocupación, después de todo era una persona demasiado noble en su interior.

-Shizuru-san luce así porque está agotada ¿No es verdad?-la libraba Reito de dar silencios ante preguntas que no respondería.

-Pues sí, un poco…

-Ya veo, ya veo; pero bueno mujer cuando menos trata de fingir o descansar un poco, porque si no, no podrás ser rival para mí en la rueda de exámenes que viene.

-Pero ella ya va en primer lugar Haruka-chan.

-Yukino, ¿de qué lado estás? En fin. Bubuzuke, mi madre quiere que vayas a mi casa, quiere darte la bienvenida y aunque yo le he dicho que eres una aguafiestas y de seguro no irás, ella insistió.

-¿Bienvenida dices? Pero si llevo más de dos semanas aquí.-La intimidante Haruka colocaba ambas manos sobre sus caderas mientras bajaba la cabeza hacia ella para hablarle.

-Es por eso que le dije que eres una descortés, ya sabes, te estaremos esperando-Lo dijo como hablando por todos los presentes.- Hey, es sólo una cena sencilla pero de todas formas no olvides lavarte la cara cuando menos-En otras condiciones, Shizuru hubiera rechazado la invitación argumentando la rueda próxima de exámenes o peor aún, decirle alguna tontería que le hubiera crispado los nervios a su rubia amiga; pero no, simplemente no se sentía con ánimos suficientes y tampoco podía negarse, ella necesitaba distraer su mente con lo que fuera posible, además Haruka tenía un punto ahí, la madre de Suzushiro era una mujer sumamente agradable y sí, fue un acto descortés que ni siquiera fuera a saludarla cuando regresó.

- Entonces hemos quedado - Y con esto último y la campana que anuncia el final del receso, Shizuru finalizó la plática para continuar con su agenda del día, la cual procuraría que estuviera lo más cargada de actividades posibles. Para cuando Shizuru se dio cuenta era hora de la salida y para no tener que excusarse sobre sus pocas ganas de salir que le se habían esfumado ya, decidió emprender la graciosa huída hasta su casa donde permanecería invisible hasta el día siguiente, como los últimos días. Sin embargo, no al mucho tiempo de haberse enclaustrado alguien tocó al timbre de la puerta y no creyó lo que vio en cuanto la abrió.

-Sé que es algo tarde pero de veras quería sorprenderte, ¿Te vas a quedar ahí sin ayudarme? Traigo muchas cosas.

**()()()**

-¡Mai, tu teléfono está sonando!-Dijo Natsuki mirando de reojo el objeto sin perderle el hilo a su revista- ¡Es Nao!-confirmó.

-¡Contesta Natsuki! ¡Dile que estoy en la ducha!-Y así lo hizo.

-¿Hola?

-¿Hola? Pelirroja peligrosa, ¿vas a ir?-Dijo una voz con tono sensual.

-¿Pelirroja peligrosa?-preguntó Natsuki al borde de las risas.

-¿Mai?

-No, soy Rodolfo el reno.

-¿Natsuki?-Natsuki se echó a reír imaginando el rostro de Nao.

- Mai está en la ducha, creo que va a salir, supongo que hoy es viernes sangriento. Ya era hora…

-A pues… avísale que yo iré junto con Chie y Aoi porque no recogí su auto del taller, no tuve tiempo.

-¿A dónde irán? Si se puede saber.

-No. No puedes. Es para mujeres solas.-Sus ojos seguían clavados en su revista como si al hablar lo hiciera por la inercia.

-Hablo en serio. ¿A dónde van?

-Hay fiesta en casa de Suzushiro ¿No te dijeron?, bueno es por la bienvenida de Fujino-san, tú no la conoces. Avísale a la peligrosa que voy en camino, bueno más bien vamos. Nos vemos Kuga cornuda.

-¿Qué dijiste?-Apretó Natsuki el teléfono mientras doblaba una esquina del papel de la revista empastada.

-¿No dijiste que eras Rodolfo el reno? Pues los renos tienen cuernos…

-¡No son cuernos! ¡Son astas!

-Ash, la misma cosa… Pero bien, ¿no vas a venir verdad? entonces hasta la próxima.

-Pues sí, yo tengo otros planes, hasta la próxima…-Natsuki no tenía plan alguno, porque luego de que el hombre sin tiempo la llamara precisamente para cancelar su salida del día, ella fue a parar a donde creyó que podría matar las horas para ir tarde a casa y evitar encontrarse con Shizuru.

-¿Volviste con Kotaro?-Dedujo Nao quien de seguro se limaba las uñas en al otro lado de la línea.- Caray ¿Dónde hay más como tú? ¿No tienes un hermano por ahí? Yo también quiero a alguien a quien pueda engañar cuando se me antoje y me las perdone todas. Natsuki eres única.

-¡Eres una idiota!-Espetó Natsuki antes de colgar el teléfono. Alguna vez todas esas palabras ni le importaron, pero ahora la sola idea de recordar su situación, como si la hubiera elegido después de todo, cosa que así fue, le molestaba tremendamente. Sobre todo después de haber tenido noches tan acogedoras en los brazos de Shizuru, sus días se tornaban bellos mientras conservara su imagen en la mente: ella ahí dormida plácidamente en su propia cama. Sólo dormir, sólo eso, a pesar de todo Natsuki supo controlar la situación, ella no se atrevió a tocarla sabiendo que estaba con alguien más al mismo tiempo.

-¿Qué quería?-Preguntaba Mai en toallas, acomodándose el cabello.

-Avisarte que irá con Chie… y que no recogió tu auto.-Natsuki cerró su revista al fin.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿No te dijo por qué? Si se lo encargué desde ayer…-Mai hacia una rabieta apretando y mordiendo fuertemente la tela de su toalla mientras murmuraba injurias sobre su amiga.

-Mai… ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada sobre la bienvenida de Fujino…?-Mai tomó su teléfono y le marcó a Nao de inmediato, pero la muy astuta había apagado su teléfono.

-¡Joder!-Natsuki se sintió ignorada y continuó acentuando un poco más la voz.

-¡Mai! Te estoy hablando.

-¿No se supone que ibas a salir con tu novio pues?-Le respondió al borde de un reproche, algo que sorprendió a Natsuki entendiendo la indirecta, Mai tenía razón, por qué vendría a importarle ahora lo que pasara con Fujino si el otro día simplemente la hizo a un lado cuando estuvo con Kotaro. Lo que sintió fue una punzada en la caja torácica o en su conciencia, eso es algo que sólo ella podría saber. Nuevamente la voz en sus oídos recordándole su elección.

- Pues sí…

-Verás Natsuki no te lo dije porque es justamente ella el ingrediente que provoca el torbellino en tu vida y si te has decidido, cosa que nos quedó claro a todos el otro día, ¿Para qué mortificarte? Es mejor dejar las cosas como están.

-Comprendo… en vista de que vas a salir… Debo irme entonces-Le dijo con el rostro bajo sus cabellos tomando sus cosas y también una manzana de la mesa.-Mai, nos vemos.

-¡No! ¡Natsuki espera! No te vayas por favor…-Mai se le aventó encima, abrazándose a su amiga.

-¿Qué te pasa Mai? Suéltame, sólo iré a mi casa.-En eso se le cayó la toalla a Mai y el rostro de Natsuki se torno carmesí de pronto.

-No es eso, es que quiero que me lleves no tengo en que ir…

-¿Y para eso tanto drama?

-Pues, pensé que por lo que te dije no tendrías ganas de llevarme a ningún lado.-continuaba Mai aun con la toalla en el suelo.

-¡Te llevo! ¡Pero cúbrete!

-¿Qué pasa no soy tu tipo?-preguntaba una pelirroja en tono provocativo pero con evidente sarcasmo en medio de sus burlas mientras tomaba su toalla para alejarse mientras contoneaba las caderas, diciendo que la esperara en lo que se arreglaba para salir.

-¡Eres una…! ¡Gah! Pierdo mi tiempo.-Natsuki se quedó a esperarla el tiempo que duró su novela coreana, no es que no se la perdiera pero cuando coincidía con aquel canal, simplemente la enganchaba como un insecto hipnotizado por el brillo de aquel cuadro mágico que en antaño, era más bien una caja.

-¿Lista?

-Lista… ¿Natsuki te comiste todas las manzanas?

-Solo habían tres…

-Mujer ansiosa. Bueno vámonos.

-No lo olvides, te dejo en la puerta y me voy; si Chie no pudiera traerte, avísame y yo voy por ti, pero eso sí, iré en auto porque imagino que acabarás más…

-¿Cómo?

-Nada, ten tu casco.

Mai le había indicado a Natsuki donde quedaba la residencia Suzushiro, la cual se encontraba un tanto alejada de la ciudad, pero cuando se encontraban casi a punto de llegar la motocicleta pareció trastabillar en medio de la carretera y ambas temieron lo peor.

-No, no, no, esto no me puede estar pasando ahora.

-¿Qué sucede?-Preguntaba muy inquieta Mai.

-Nos quedamos sin combustible, no me percaté de que dejé activada la reserva…-Natsuki aparcó al lado de la carretera, la cual estaba un poco oscura, tétrica quizá.

-Bien Mai bájate, irás caminando.

-¡Qué! ¿Estás bromeando verdad?

-Te apuesto la virginidad de mi abuela a que no es una broma. Bájate he dicho.

-Grosera. – Protestó - Es increíble como alguien que gasta tanto en ropa interior es tan miserable como para no echarle combustible a su vehículo.-Cruzada de brazos Mai se preparaba mentalmente para tomar un taxi o lo que se detuviera.

-No fue por miserable, simplemente lo olvidé, así que deja de quejarte. Además, mira quién habla de miserable si planeabas ahorrarte el taxi.-Mai fingía ignorarla mientras esperaba a que Natsuki le hablara a la grúa. Luego las dos esperaron pacientemente a que el transportista elevara el vehículo menor al remolque y tomara los datos de Natsuki para llevarle la motocicleta hasta su casa y también la factura.-Te hubiera pagado el taxi, me habría salido más barato.

-Miserable.-le volvió a decir.

-Cierra la boca allá viene un auto, hazle señas para que se detenga. En eso un auto rojo aparcó donde ellas se encontraban y ambas reconocieron de inmediato al conductor.

-¡Reito-san!- Exclamaron ambas, pero Mai parecía haber entrado en calor de súbito. Ahora lucía abochornada, como si tuviera doce años otra vez y recordara cuando era precisamente él, el chico que le robaba suspiros.

-¿Necesitan un aventón?

–Eres muy amable, es que nos quedamos sin combustible… Vamos a la casa de Suzushiro.-Pero para Natsuki la sola presencia de Reito no le daba buena espina, porque recordando antaño, en épocas de la escuela, donde estuviera él, estaba… estaba también…; en eso una figura descendió del vehículo y Natsuki estaba segura de estar viendo una visión, su sorpresa fue evidente.

-¿Natsuki-chan?-Ella no podía creérselo.

-¡Anh! Pero… ¿Cómo? Digo ¿Desde cuándo?-Anh no se esperó ni un momento y le dio un gran abrazo al que Natsuki no sabía bien como corresponder y terminó hundiéndola en su pecho. La liberó del abrazo de oso y tomándola por los hombros comenzó a examinarla como si se fijara que estuviera completa.-Natsuki-chan, sí eres tú, te reconocería aunque te operaras.-En eso Mai fingió toser par dejar de ser ignorada y volver al meollo del asunto: el aventón.

-Cierto, Anh ella es mi amiga Mai, y pues se dirige a la casa de Suzushiro, y ya que ustedes van para allá, ¿Puedes llevarla?

-¿Y tú? ¿No creerás que te dejaremos sola aquí?

-Descuida, yo llamaré un taxi.-Natsuki minimizaba la situación con gestos despreocupados.

En lo que Reito aparcaba y le explicaba un poco sobre Anh a Mai, quien se acomodaba en el amplio vehículo de Reito, Anh le aclaraba a Natsuki sobre su visita repentina, argumentando que también extrañaba esa ciudad. Natsuki perdía su mirada de a ratos en la parte trasera del vehículo como vislumbrando una figura, pero no estaba segura a causa de la oscuridad, era evidente que la nostalgia la tomó por sorpresa y una extraña sensación se le generaba en el interior al ver a la mayor de las hermanas Fujino.

-¿Tienes algo que hacer?

-Pues sí, como a las ocho…-Respondió falaz a una Anh muy suspicaz, pero la mujer le pasó el brazo por el hombro a Natsuki y la arrastró hasta el vehículo.

-Son las ocho treinta Natsuki-chan-dijo Anh viendo su teléfono- Y por tu cara veo que no es tan importante así que tu cita puede esperar. Sube.

-Pero…

-No te pedí por favor.-Algo había en la mirada de las Fujino que infundía temor o tal vez hipnotismo porque Natsuki como niña buena se acomodó en la parte trasera del auto al lado de Mai, quien mediaba entre ella y Shizuru, sí, ella también estaba ahí y si bien fue cortés con Mai, a Natsuki ni la miró, acto que no pasó desapercibido por Anh quien observaba hacia atrás desde el espejo retrovisor.

**()()()**

Al llegar a la residencia Suzushiro, Shizuru se dio con la sorpresa de que había mucha más gente de la que esperaba, incluyendo amigos de su hermana, en efecto era una gran reunión. Donde la que ahora quería huir era ella pero no podría cruzar el muro de Anh, quien prácticamente la sacó de su encierro cuando Reito fue a buscarla.-Tienes ojeras, y no es por estudiar. Shizuru-chan vamos a despejarnos un poco.-Recordaba las palabras de su hermana y estaba muy feliz de verla, de hecho no pudo haber llegado en un mejor momento; es sólo que no tenía ánimos de lidiar con tanta gente puesto que si aceptó la salida era porque de estar en confianza se trataba. Sin embargo había sido embaucada por Suzushiro.

-¡Bubuzuke! Hasta que por fin llegas.-Dijo haciendo acto de aparición triunfal Haruka con micrófono en mano, señalando a Shizuru mientras bajaba las escaleras al salón. Llegas tarde como siempre.-Cambió de aquel tono severo a uno más sumiso y se dirigió a su hermana- Anh, me alegra verte, veo que llegaste justo a tiempo. Eres bienvenida. ¡Sean todos bienvenidos, siéntanse como en casa!

Shizuru se tapaba los oídos ante el chirrido de su voz.-Caray podemos oírte perfectamente sin el micrófono… Un momento, ¿ustedes lo sabían?-preguntó refiriéndose a la llegada de Anh.

-Pues, sí, Bubuzuke ególatra, ¿acaso creías que la fiesta de bienvenida era sólo para ti?

-Sabía bien que contigo no hay nada sencillo que no sea extravagante.-Dijo Shizuru evidentemente mortificada y encogiéndose de hombros. Pero como ya se encontraba ahí, decidió que era hora de darle una buena bienvenida a su hermana a quien ya sus viejas amistades habían abordado. Es más, todos ahí estaban encantados con la idea de las dos Fujino.

-¡Que comience la fiesta! - Dijo Suzushiro a través de aquel micrófono.

Entre tanto, Natsuki se sentía como el viernes trece del calendario, no acababa de entender bien cómo es que terminó ahí justo donde no quería, frente a Shizuru. Pero cuando intentó acercársele ella y Mai fueron interceptadas por Nao y las demás, quienes estaban de lo más felices en aquella reunión.

–Qué bueno que llegaste Mai, estaba preocupada por ti.-Le dijo Nao con una sonrisa tan grande que hasta se la contagió y se entretuvieron en la barra libre, donde se encontraban los alumnos de quinto año de derecho, los chicos más populares, para cuando Natsuki se dio cuenta ellas ya estaban ahí hablando con ellos.

-Reito-san es un traidor, no me dijo nada.-Le dijo Shizuru a su amigo con mirada fulminante mientras sonreía al saludar a unas muchachas.

-Relájate Shizuru-san, era una sorpresa, una muy grata.

-Déjalo tranquilo Shizuru-chan, a mí me pareció una gran idea, además nos tienes preocupados, casi no hemos sabido de ti.-Anh se refería a ella y a sus padres, y en lo que Reito fue por un par de bebidas para ellas, Anh no pudo contener sus dudas.

-¿Qué ha pasado con Natsuki?-Para esto Shizuru ya le había contado la triste noticia de Saeko y si Anh preguntaba era porque sabía que había algo más.- Luce tan distinta, en todo sentido.

-De ella sólo queda su apellido.

-¿Por quién me tomas Shizuru-chan? No te olvides las veces que la vi escondida bajo tu cama.-Ante esto Shizuru emitió una sonrisa amarga.

-Ya no somos sólo las dos.-Palabras certeras que expusieron con simpleza la situación para Anh.

-Aquí, tienen-Dijo Reito, los ojos parecían brillarle como en un ayer lejano, al parecer Anh seguía siendo su figura platónica.

-Shizuru-san, si me permites iré con tu hermana a bailar.-Y Reito se fue con Anh a bailar un poco mientras Yukino amablemente llevaba a la joven al ombligo de la reunión, donde un grupo de jóvenes la esperaban con ansias para poder hablar con ella y donde notoriamente el festejo abría sus ojos como recién nacido.

Suzushiro se había encargado de todos los detalles, como el de aquel pastel de bienvenida que decía con letras de chocolate "Bienvenida de nuevo Bubuzuke" para Shizuru y "Bienvenida Anh lu", apelativo que se ganó en la escuela, una verdadera y larga historia. También se encargó de la música y de que los invitados, todos, se sintieran como en casa disfrutando de los bocaditos y la barra libre. Por otro lado los ojos de Natsuki permanecían vigilantes, como si no quisieran perder de vista a Shizuru ni un sólo instante, quien fingía muy bien rebosar de ánimos.

-Yukino, ven, bebe conmigo un poco-Le dijo Shizuru a Yukino quien parecía negarse, pero al ser una petición por parte de la festejada ya no pudo. Tomaba su vaso con ambas manos como si fuera té y lo bebía de a sorbos, al inicio, lo que nunca pensó es que Midori-san, su maestra, preparara tan buenas bebidas que aunque lucían como experimento de ciencias, tenían un sabor excelente. Y de un vaso pasara al otro y a otro más; la noche recién empezaba y Shizuru recobraba ánimos gracias a sus amigos, familia y al alcohol que bebía en nombre de Natsuki en silencio.

-Natsuki no seas aguafiestas y ven a bailar con nosotras.-Le insistía Mai al verla sentada en el sofá, cruzada de brazos vigilando los pasos de Shizuru. De pronto la oportunidad llegó y la vio ahí, bebiendo una copa de vino con la mirada perdida, Shizuru parecía hablar amenamente con Reito en el jardín mientras que Haruka impedía que Yukino siguiera bebiendo de más junto con Anh y Midori, realmente se había metido a la boca del lobo. Ellas cantaban a dúo una canción que estaba muy de moda, a lo que se les unió Tokiha. Natsuki caminó lentamente, bebiendo de un sólo sorbo el amargo sabor de su vaso, armándose de valor para algo tan sencillo, dar la cara.

-Shizuru, debo hablar contigo…-Shizuru se quedó un momento en silencio, pero antes de que ella intentara argumentar que no le era posible porque hablaba con Reito, este se fue ante el llamado de Anh, porque Midori se había subido a la barra y necesitaban de su ayuda.

-¿Qué sucede Natsuki?

-Shizuru yo te debo una disculpa-Shizuru suspiró y tomó otro sorbo de su copa.

-Natsuki es libre, es libre de elegir a quien ella prefiera.

-Si de elegir se trata, entonces yo…-Natsuki se acercó lentamente hacia ella, porque aquella blusa amarilla translúcida parecía exagerar su escote, y ver las delicadas líneas de su cuello le resultaba sumamente tentador… Natsuki tomó en sus manos la copa de Shizuru y rosándole el rostro con el envés de su mano se apuró a besarla, o al menos eso intentaba hasta que su teléfono sonó. Era Kotaro y Natsuki simplemente contestó la llamada pero para cuando volteó a ver Shizuru, ésta ya se había ido a donde Anh.

-Umm ee, Tokiha-san, yo…-Un joven Rubio trataba inútilmente de articular palabras.

-Mai, está intentando invitarte a bailar-Le dijo Chie golpeándola con el codo, a lo que el joven solo pudo sentirse más avergonzado aún.

-Dile que ya y llévatelo de una vez.-Aconsejó Nao despreocupadamente.

-Claro, esa canción me encanta.-Dijo Mai un tanto sonriente.

-Tú sí que buscas mujeres de gran personalidad-dijo Nao haciendo alusión al busto prominente de la otra pelirroja.

-Midori, dame un trago doble.

-Fujino-san… ¿y cuál quieres?

-El más fuerte que tengas.

-A la orden, le respondió a Shizuru sin caer ésta en la cuenta de que a Midori ya se le habían pasado las copas.

-¿Estás bien?

-Bebe conmigo Anh, y vamos a bailar que la noche es virgen.-Anh le tocó la frente a su hermana como buscándole la fiebre.

-Lo digo en serio.

-Entonces… ¡Salud! -Le dijo Anh quien por cierto tenía por talón de Aquiles precisamente la bebida, pero parecía todavía estar muy lúcida. Aunque Anh trataba de estar junto a su hermana ella tenía también su propio círculo, junto a Midori, Youko y Akane; así que por ello la mayor parte del tiempo se la pasó junto a sus amigos.

Para Shizuru todo lo que ocurrió a partir de ese momento sucedió en una sucesión de imágenes, pues todo ocurría por partes o al menos en su etílica mente así lo sentía. Era como si la lucidez regresara a su mente a ratos pero quizá la sensación fuese tan desagradable para ella que prefería entumecer sus sentidos con alcohol para no pensar en otra cosa que no fuese divertida. Fue así como en medio de su algarabía se llevó consigo a sus amigos de toda la vida, pues la verdad todos habían bebido en demasía, inclusive el siempre bien portado Reito había perdido su compostura y ¡qué rayos! El tipo llevaba la camisa por fuera y sus cabellos hacía rato que se veían fuera de su lugar, hasta tuvo su momento de súper estrella que enloqueció a las chicas. Se encontraba eufórico.

Todos brincaban y bailaban al paso que la festejada eligiera, era el alma de la fiesta, un alma que embriagaba a todos, literalmente hablando. Tan así, que Haruka no necesitaba ya un micrófono para que se le escuchase perfectamente desde el jardín de la casa; la mujer cantaba a capela todas las canciones de moda a lado de una pelirroja que contoneaba sus caderas al compás del ritmo de la música. Y a Yukino su nueva amiga Nao la animaba en los tragos más largos.

-¡Yukino! ¡Yukino!-le gritaban los muchachos.

-¡Wow! ¡Eso estuvo genial ¡otro por favor!-Pedía Yukino que le volvieron a llenar el vaso que recientemente había bebido.

-Como usted mande señorita Kikukawa.- Decía Nao sonriente, como si disfrutara ver a una Yukino mojigata haciendo lo impensable. Todos se divertían a su manera, era la hora de la noche en que las parejas salían a relucir como las burbujas en la superficie del agua.

-Nao, hay algo que siempre he querido hacer.-Nao pensó que eso estaría bueno y exhortó a una beoda Yukino en su plan.

-¡Pues hazlo!-alzaba la voz debido al volumen de la música. Entonces Yukino Kikukawa se quitó los lentes que le estorbaban tanto y transformando su actitud en una perfecta seductora caminó hasta donde Shizuru, a quien separó de Reito un momento-Permíteme Shizuru-san- y halándolo de la camisa le dio un beso de esos que quedan para el recuerdo… Un sorprendido Reito se quedó petrificado que para cuando quiso corresponder porque sí se lo pensó, ya la joven se había ido. Y la multitud alabó a Yukino quien se aventó como una Rockstar sobre sus fans, mientras que Haruka y Shizuru estaban que no se la creían.

Pero conforme pasó la noche, tristeza y alcohol resultaron ser una mala combinación, algo que en un punto de la velada Shizuru trató de disimular, pero sus deseos de devolver hasta las entrañas no la ayudaban en su labor, de pronto sintió todo el alcohol venírsele como un ascensor que sube a prisa. Ella camino con un ligero zigzag que de seguro nadie notó por estar en las mismas o peores condiciones que ella, abrió la puerta del baño y se refrescó el rostro tratando de evadir el final de su etílica noche. Pero gracias a sus esfuerzos pudo contenerse un poco más y para cuando la contracción de sus músculos intentando expulsar todo el contenido de su cuerpo le habían agotado el abdomen, cesó un instante y se refresco el rostro nuevamente, entonces una mano le extendió un pañuelo con suaves caricias a sus mejillas. Era Natsuki, quien lucía preocupada, y en realidad lo estaba.

-Creo que es suficiente por esta noche, no deberías beber más, ven, yo te ayudaré.

-Ni siquiera intentes tocarme, que me hace daño el sólo verte…-Decía Shizuru casi saliendo de sus cabales.

-Shizuru…-En eso alguien tocó la puerta y entró con cuidado. Era Reito quien preocupado preguntaba por Shizuru, y ella sin pensarlo dos veces se abrazó diciéndole que no se preocupara que todavía tenía ganas de bailar, cuando Natsuki intentó detenerlos ella le dijo: -No hagas caso Reito, ven, volvamos a bailar.

-¡Shizuru compórtate! Le dijo una exaltada Natsuki.- deteniéndola un momento.

-¡No! Compórtate tú y anda a vigilar a tu novio-Le dijo soltándose- que de seguro a estas alturas ya se echó encima de la secretaria nueva.-Esas palabras fueron dagas que incrustaron en el blanco. Y los ojos de Natsuki se turbaron al punto que Shizuru comprendió lo dicho, pero no se arrepintió y por eso continuó.- ¿No lo sabías? Pues ahora lo sabes, lo compartes con cuanta se le antoje. Yo vuelvo con mis amigos, tenemos mucho que recordar juntos.

-¿Qué sucede aquí?-preguntó extrañada Anh.

-No es asunto tuyo-le espetó Natsuki.

-Ven al jardín ahora.-le Dijo Anh con mirada desafiante, a lo que Natsuki obedeció de mala gana.

-Yo no tengo mucho que decirte ahora, pero lo que tenía que decirte hace mucho te lo diré ahora.-Natsuki se cruzó de brazos observando hacía todos lados y ninguno a la vez.

-Si bien todos nos fuimos lejos, yo debí haberme ido primero pero mi madre no lo permitió, y fue por petición de tu madre Natsuki.

-Saeko, no tenía nada que ver.-Dijo Natsuki

-Te equivocas, pero que sea la misma Shizuru la que te lo cuente. Aunque no sé si ahora, pero sé que tendrás que hablar con ella; lo que yo siempre quise decirte, es que eras la única persona que mi hermana nunca amó sino que ama y seguirá amando. Desde que se fue su mirada perdió el brillo y la picardía que le caracterizaba; extraño a mi hermana y pensé encontrarla aquí. El punto es que, no sé que más sucedió contigo, pero puedo ver que sigues siendo la misma pequeña tierna, la única persona a la que le confiaría la felicidad de Shizuru-chan, quizá en un principio fue difícil para todos asimilar la idea. Caray, para mí eres mi otra hermana pequeña… Natsuki. Tú todavía la amas, y lo veo en tus ojos. Debo irme, creo que Midori está causando destrozos otra vez. Hablaré contigo mañana.

Natsuki se quedó ahí de pie en medio del jardín… con algo más pesado que su cabeza sobre sí; ella bien sabía que ese hombre no valía la pena. A lo lejos vio como Shizuru se fue a bailar eufóricamente con una versión de Kanzaki inédita, a la cual Chie fotografiaba mientras él abrazaba a sus amigas quienes como si fueran de su harén, ellas le repartían besos por el rostro mientras era el turno de Yukino en el baño para atender a sus entrañas, quien era asistida por una amable Nao, para la cual la sensación de culpa era muy grande. Esta era la primera vez que Nao se sentía obligada a parar de beber, pues temía que no quedara nadie sobrio en la fiesta que le sostuviera la frente para no caer dentro del inodoro, cuando fuera su turno de expulsar sus alcohólicas entrañas.

-Kuga- Llamó la pelirroja a Natsuki quien se encontraba en una esquina del salón mirando cómo todos pensaban que bailaban cuando en realidad sólo gritaban y trastabillaban en la improvisada pista de baile de Haruka

- Es raro encontrarte sobria - Pero Natsuki pareciera no escuchar las mofas de Nao, pues su mirada se encontraba clavada en la silueta de Shizuru quien ahora coqueteaba con una muchacha de su clase a quien parecía darle clases de baile, sosteniéndola por la cintura en meneos largos.

Natsuki se tensó por un momento y sus puños se cerraron tan fuerte que comenzaban a quedar morados. Su ceño fruncido y su postura rígida, eran signos de evidente molestia. Natsuki se sentía impotente, pero nada podía hacer ante esta situación, Shizuru no quería ni mirarla y cuando lo hizo, en sus ojos había una furia que tan sólo le hizo retroceder sus pasos. Nunca en su vida la había visto de esa forma, eso la asustó enormemente.

- Puedo llevarme a Mai pero somos ya demasiadas – Insistió Nao en llamar la atención de Natsuki.

-Pediré un taxi, no te preocupes.

-Me preocupa, es peligroso a esta hora y lo sabes. Fujino sí que sabe divertirse…-dijo esto último para sacarse el clavo sobre un asunto que Yukino mencionara momentos antes, al parecer ella no mentía, porque esa pequeña joven que ahora descansaba en el sofá le había contado muchos de los secretos del círculo que quedarían para la historia personal de Nao. Uno de ellos era acerca de Shizuru y Natsuki.

-Quiero llevarla a su casa, está haciendo demasiadas tonterías.

-Reito está borracho, míralo, se ha dormido junto a Kikukawa y Haruka lo está maquillando- Natsuki ignoró a Nao y siguió clavando la mirada en el trío de Mai y Chie que ahora hacían un sándwich con Tate - No notará si te llevas su auto para volver a casa.

La tensión de Natsuki desapareció y por vez primera se dirigió a Nao quien no le quitaba los ojos de encima tampoco, como estudiando sus reacciones, en eso vio como de sus dedos colgaban unas llaves oscilando como péndulo.

-¡Eres genial, dámelas!

-Ah a ah-dijo negativa esperando las palabras mágicas.

-Por favor…

-Buena chica- le dijo aventándole las llaves.- ¿Pero cómo le hago para que Shizuru venga conmigo? - Natsuki estaba tan desesperada que no se dio cuenta de que Nao lo había pillado todo en el instante en que su semblante cambió al pronunciar el sólo nombre de la castaña. Encogida de hombros ante una verdad que se negó a creer pero que a final de cuentas, le daba lo mismo, le explicó a Natsuki que esperara a que sea la misma Shizuru quien se alejara del grupo, pues no tardaría mucho en aburrirse de lo que hacía.- A mí también me pasa- dijo Nao como para argumentar su punto.

Tal como Nao pronosticara, Shizuru se encaminó hacia los jardines, como buscando un respiro, como si de la nada hubiera sentido el impulso de escapar de ahí y salir corriendo, sin pensar realmente en como lo haría. Natsuki, quien ya estaba preparada para ello, la siguió con la mirada hasta los jardines, donde una mareada y agotada mujer caminaba zigzagueando en busca de un poco de tranquilidad, pero estaba tan oscuro que Shizuru tropezó y cayó al suelo, de donde no pudo ponerse en pie. Se quejaba con dolor y pareciera que la niñez la cogía de nuevo. Hasta risa le dio a Natsuki verla ahí lloriqueando.

-Ven - Escuchó a sus espaldas – Es hora de ir a casa Shizuru-chan – Una silueta le extendió la mano y por un momento, Shizuru creyó haber retrocedido en el tiempo, sus ojos reconocieron a Natsuki nuevamente, pero no a la de ahora, sino a aquella que creyó había desaparecido.

-No me puedo ir sin Anh, sólo quiero alejarme de todos un rato.

-¿Quieres que demos una vuelta en el auto de Kanzaki?- y como en los viejos tiempos, cuando la mención de travesuras les hacía compartir un brillo especial en la mirada; Shizuru aceptó.

Shizuru tomó esa mano con tanta naturalidad que pareciera que no había bebido ni una gota de alcohol, que la rabia que hubiese sentido antes no existía más. Ante los ojos de Natsuki, sólo había una bella niña de cabellos castaños con los ojos llorosos porque quería ir a casa y se había tropezado en su intento. Pero ella estaba ahí para levantarla y ayudarle en su tarea, como lo hiciera antaño. Cuando al igual que ahora su delicadeza contrastaba con su enérgico carácter.

- Apóyate en mí – Sugirió con delicadeza – ¿Tienes frío? – Shizuru negó con la cabeza la cual estaba apoyada en el pecho de Natsuki quien la guiaba hasta el estacionamiento.

Cuando llegaron al vehículo, Natsuki le ayudó a tomar asiento en la parte trasera del coche para que pudiera descansar, si lo encontraba necesario. En eso, Shizuru la sorprendió con algo que le dijo al oído:-¿Recuerdas el auto de tu madre?-Los ojos de Natsuki se abrieron como platos mientras Shizuru la haló con ambos brazos sobre sí, al parecer la noche ya no era tan joven, y pronto no sería tan virgen.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Los Secretos del Andaluz**_

Desnuda, como nunca antes, tal como las mentes al nacer sin conocimiento que les cubra los instintos. Su tersa piel, suave y ligera a las caricias de sus trémulas e impacientes manos, inexpertas pero curiosas, de sus labios que besaban por inercia cada rincón revelado por la desnudez.- ¡Shizuru!-susurraba Natsuki en un intento fallido de un grito, la sensación nueva que recorría su sangre la envenenaba de pies a cabeza, con el deseo que reflejaban sus ojos; eran sus uñas clavándose en sus hombros, los cabellos que halaba de placer. Shizuru buscó un tesoro y lo encontró, y se sumergió en él sin saber nadar, teniendo entre sus brazos a su joven amante, con quien compartía la mejor de sus travesuras, la simbólica marca que las uniría por el resto de sus vidas.

La primera vez, esa que muchos sueñan con un lecho de rosas; pero no es que el auto de Saeko no estuviera cómodo. -¡Auch! Mi cabeza.-No había pero que valga, no habría marcha atrás, sus manos ya rozaban su intimidad mientras miraba inocentemente a Natsuki, como si esperara un sí por su parte; no lo recibió de sus ojos sino de sus manos, las cuales tomaron las suyas indicándole el camino a seguir. Un gemido y luego otro, ambos de dolor y placer; Natsuki le clavaba las uñas a Shizuru, a quien parecía devorar con sus improvisados besos, con quien entrelazaba sus esbeltas piernas, mientras a ratos y en caricias largas escudriñaba la curva de su espalda, tomando por momentos sus caderas desarrolladas, con suavidad entre sus manos ansiosas, sin distraerla de su labor, la cual no esperaba la arrojara al borde de la locura.

-Anh, ¿Has visto a Natsuki-chan?

-Pues creo que… creo que fue con Shizuru-chan y mi madre al museo.

-Es algo tarde… bueno, le hablaré a tu madre, sólo por si acaso.

-Sí… claro.

Anh estaba evidentemente nerviosa, no solo sabía dónde se encontraba su hermana, sino que imaginaba claramente lo que podía estar haciendo. Cuando Anh fue a revisar si había algo en el buzón del correo, vio a Shizuru junto con Natsuki ir hacia los estacionamientos y a juzgar por la hora y la escasa luz en el lugar… la mente de Anh empezó a maquinar demasiadas cosas a la vez, ideas que esperaba que su hermana esfumara con su presencia, pero ya se estaba tardando y cuando vio a Saeko el alma se le fue del cuerpo unos instantes. Tanto que no pudo evitar estar alerta a todo sonido que proviniera del departamento de al lado.

-Tu lengua es embriagante.- Shizuru parecía beber el amor de la garganta de Natsuki, quien entre gemidos expedía las palabras más dulces para su amada, esto le conmovía las entrañas a Shizuru, quien envuelta en su deseo aún probaba de la miel de la inocencia; de Natsuki probó todo, no hubo rincón de su cuerpo del que sus labios no probaran sabor… jóvenes amantes que soltaban risillas mientras el sofocante ambiente las cubría de cristales de las diminutas gotas de sudor en todo su cuerpo.

-Quédate a mi lado siempre.-Le dijo Natsuki, mientras estrujaba con sus manos aquellos pechos perfectos, entre besos de mariposa y caricias con su traviesa lengua en aquellos botones rosa, esa tierna carne en la cúspide del pecho de Shizuru.

-Saeko-san ¿Va a salir a algún lugar?-dijo Anh quien ni bien oyó pasos en el corredor salió como un rayo para abordar a la mayor de las Kuga.

-¿Le habló a mamá?

-Ah, pues sí pero… no me contestó, aunque si dices que las viste irse con ella…-Saeko tuvo un ligero sentimiento de culpa que se perdió en sus palabras-hace mucho que no salgo con Natsuki a ningún lado, es bueno que se divierta.

-Desde luego, si ya no deben tardar.

-Pues sí, olvide recoger mi abrigo de la tintorería y lo necesito para mañana.

-¿Es muy urgente?

-Relativamente, ¿Por qué Anh? ¿Quieres venir? Digo, a amanera de dar una vuelta.

-¡Sí!, deme un momento, voy por mis llaves.-Acto que hizo Anh ralentizadamente como queriendo darle tiempo a su hermana, que ya se había tardado.

En el estacionamiento del Andaluz, en auto plateado de dos cabinas, en la parte trasera dos jovencitas exploraban al amor en su lado más sublime.- ¡Natsuki-chan no muerdas!

-No puedo evitarlo, es que son tan redondos y firmes, pero a la vez tan suaves…

-Tú también los tienes…

-Pero no así, en serio.

-Ya crecerán-Y aunque nunca crecieron como los de ella, era el turno de Natsuki de aplicar lo que Shizuru acababa de enseñarle.-Ven, le dijo la joven de almendros cabellos, mientras la colocaba sobre sí y con caricias en su rostro y besos le diera la seguridad que la menor necesitaba.-Temo lastimarte.

-No lo harás…

Anh miraba con tortura el recuadro donde en cuenta regresiva el ascensor marcaba el número de pisos que abandonaba.

El calor fue aumentando por aquella propiedad cinética del movimiento de sus cuerpos, la fricción de sus tiernos pechos; aquel fetiche de Natsuki para con el cuello de Shizuru que marcó sin querer. En un punto, Natsuki se alabó por la brillante idea de llevar un cobertor.-Este asiento habría quedado muy mal-pensó. El clímax llegó tan rápido como se fue, y una agotada Natsuki cayó en sopor, en los brazos de su amada, de quien se guardó la imagen antes de profundizar su cansancio. Se quedó dormida.

-Saeko-san, ¿no guarda usted su auto afuera?

-Anh, hija, qué bicho te ha picado hoy; mi aparcamiento es ese…

Y la pesadilla de Anh se hizo realidad frente a sus ojos cuando Saeko se detuvo frente a su auto mientras buscaba sus llaves en el bolso, llaves que habían desaparecido… y en eso su vista se clavó en los ojos de Shizuru, a quien divisó a través de aquel cristal. Sin duda alguna nunca se esperó lo que vio. Anh notó que Shizuru había ido demasiado lejos, para cuando se esperó lo peor ya tenía nuevamente a Saeko en frente.

-Quiero hablar seriamente con Shizuru, asegúrate que lo sepa ahora.-Anh asintió con la cabeza lentamente, estaba aterrada y contuvo el aire hasta que los pesados pasos de Saeko se perdieron lentamente. La mujer se detuvo un momento en el que se quitó los lentes y se apretó las sienes, volteó como si de pronto fuera a volver, pero no lo hizo y se fue.

**(*)(*)**

-Toc, toc, toc.

-¡Shizuru chan, sal de ahí!

Shizuru fue abriendo los ojos lentamente, saliendo de su estado de reposo luego de una noche de puro derroche, recordaba a medias tintas la mitad de la noche anterior; pero su actividad previa con Natsuki, de esa todavía sentía el aroma. Natsuki ahora descansaba exhausta sobre su busto. Shizuru lo podía sentir en su pecho, esa sensación que iba entre la excitación y la satisfacción como el vaivén de una ola. Pulsaciones extremas que se veían sacudidas por el sonido del vidrio en el automóvil.

-¡O sales o te saco!

Miró las largas pestañas de Natsuki mientras hacía un gesto gracioso entre sueños, Shizuru rió, con esa sonrisa entre estúpida y pícara que sólo ella podía conjurar. Fue una pena que no pudiera disfrutar más tiempo el momento, pues antes como ahora, el sonido de la ventanilla del auto y la evidente irritada voz de Anh sonaba más que amenazadora.

-¿Estás loca?-le dijo Anh en cuanto ésta asomo la cara por la ventana al bajar la luna, fue un acto casi contorsionista.

-¡A ustedes no se les puede dejar solas ni un minuto! ¡Menos mal que a esa pelirroja se le escapó! Porque si no… Vístanse y salgan de una buena vez.-Escuchado esto último Shizuru no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada, Natsuki tan sólo alcanzó a oír el cómo Anh les pedía que se pusieran ropa antes de que alguien más las viera y en cuanto se dio la vuelta, ambas chicas desenredaron sus cuerpos para así ayudarse a buscar entre los muebles del vehículo, sus esparcidas prendas íntimas.

Nada dijeron la una a la otra, ¿qué había qué decir si ya todo lo habían dicho? Claro, a su manera. En cuanto pusieron un pie fuera del auto de Reito, el aparecer cogidas de la mano ante una perspicaz Anh, decía más que cualquier palabra, cualquier pretexto o excusa que pudieran formular. Anh resopló el aire con resignación y les pidió que le acompañaran al interior de la casa Suzushiro, pues necesitaba ayuda para sacar borrachos. Antes de que la hermana mayor entrara a la casa se volvió a Natsuki y le reprimió como a una niña.

- Tienes que ser más cuidadosa, no puedes exponer a Shizuru de esa manera todo el tiempo.-Le acomodó el cabello sobre el cuello cubriéndole las marcas-Así está mejor…

-Gracias Anh, Natsuki alcanzó a decir mientras la sonrisa cómplice de Shizuru le indicaba que todo estaba bien entre ellas, todo.

La casa de Suzushiro estaba hecha un pandemonio, habían personas durmiendo por todos lados y en un breve recuento de los hechos: Reito dormía abrazado junto a Tate; Haruka, junto a Chie y Mai al pie de las escaleras con el micrófono aún entre sus manos; a Midori le amaneció abrazando al inodoro; Nao despertó muy tranquila en una de las habitaciones de la casa al igual que Akane; y por último Yukino, ella dormía aún en el mueble con poca ropa y abrazando un cojín. Anh tampoco estuvo tan lúcida la noche anterior, porque si hubo una persona que pilló todas las tonterías que hicieron todos, la noche anterior, fue Nao; Anh se quedó dormida en la cocina, al parecer el sueño la venció mientras buscaba la lata de galletas, se despertó con la misma pesadez que se posaría sobre todos en cuanto despertaran.

Entre los que estaban despiertos, se encargaron de levantar a todos los demás, uno por uno, y al que no quería Anh le aventaba agua.

-¿Qué pasó?- se preguntaba Reito a quien Shizuru le alcanzaba un vaso con agua y una aspirina.

-Bebiste demasiado y… ¿Desde cuándo usas maquillaje?

-¿Qué?-dijo el hombre tocándose el rostro.

-Ten-Shizuru le alcanzaba las llaves de su auto, explicándole o mejor dicho mintiéndole al decirle que se le cayeron y que ella las guardó.

-¡Tu auto era una rana Reito-san!-le dijo Nao mientras pasó riéndose de todos, en lo que le llevaba aspirinas a una Mai un tanto afónica, al parecer su talento empírico de músico tendrá que esperar.

-Es increíble como terminó así-decía Aoi al ver a Chie con una luna de sus lentes rajada por la mitad.

Yukino despertó más confundida que nunca y no comprendía porque todos la saludaban y agradecían por la mejor fiesta del año; cuando se incorporó ayudó a Shizuru a recoger a Midori y rehabilitarla con un poco de agua y pastillas para el mareo.

-¿Quieres que te llevemos?-preguntaba Natsuki a una Mai que escondía una marca en el cuello.

-Así que hiciste las paces con Fujino-san.-Ambas se fijaron en el moretón en el cuello de la otra, pero no dijeron nada, debió ser aquello que llaman conciencia.

-No, descuida, iré con Tate, un nuevo amigo…-a quien Natsuki vio despertar despojándose de la pereza.

Todos agradecieron a Suzushiro la noche y cada cual volvió para su casa como pudo. Excepto Reito que al parecer no se encontraba nada bien, al parecer algo de lo que le preparó Midori no le sentó bien al estómago. Desinteresadamente, Yukino, se ofreció a conducir el vehículo de Reito y llevarlo hasta su casa. Apenado, el hombre aceptó la ofrenda de buena amistad más por cansancio que por otra cosa. Yukino se ajustó el cinturón y arrancó el motor del auto en lo que su amigo se acomodaba en el otro asiento.

-Kanzaki-san- Le miró con extrañeza- ¿No sientes como que tu auto huele un poquitín raro? – Como acto reflejo Reito olfateó el ambiente no sin antes recordar las palabras de Nao de algo sobre las ranas.

-Shizuru terrible.

Mientras tanto, en el Andaluz, Shizuru hizo una pausa antes de entrar junto con Anh a su departamento, a lo que la hermana entendió como que necesitaba un momento a solas con Natsuki. Una vez que Anh les pidió a ambas que se comportaran como adultas, se despidió y entró al 602, donde ni bien llegó a su empolvada habitación se dio una ducha y cayó como una piedra a su cama.

-¿Te encuentras bien? – Preguntó sin mirarle a los ojos una tímida Natsuki – Es decir, ¿ya no tienes náuseas?-Shizuru negaba con la cabeza.

-No te preocupes, me siento bien aunque con un poco de dolor de cabeza. Es esa pesadez…

-No vayas a trabajar entonces…-Le dijo Natsuki sentándose a su lado en el mueble.

-Tengo que ir, ¿Puedo ducharme aquí?-le preguntó, con una sonrisa traviesa.

-Claro, no le veo el problema…-Shizuru fue por algo de ropa y volvió para darse una ducha que no pensaba tomar sola. Mientras se vestía para ir al trabajo observaba detenidamente aquellas fotografías que Natsuki conservaba aún en su escritorio: Imágenes de su madre y también de ella. Cuando posó sus ojos en un marco en especial es cuando su rostro se tensó de pronto, había una foto de ella junto a alguien, junto a Kotaro. Cuando Natsuki lo notó desvió la mirada como esperando oír lo que le fueran a decir, pero nadie dijo nada; sin embargo en ese momento ambas fueron conscientes de que aún había un asunto pendiente por tratar y que precisamente, ya lo veían venir, Shizuru sobre todo, porque ya se acercaba la hora del ir al trabajo.

-¿Tu no vas a alistarte?-Preguntó Shizuru robándole un ligero beso, sus detalles e impulsos afectivos habían regresado con naturalidad.

-Yo no tengo nada urgente por hacer, no iré al trabajo… -Mai sabrá cubrirme, decía Natsuki mientras observaba su propia habitación como recordándose quien era o que hacía al ver algunos cuadros sobre sus trabajos o aquel catálogo donde archivaba sus entregas publicitarias.

-Me parece bien, porque irás a recogerme al mío – Natsuki aterrizó nuevamente su mirada en Shizuru, porque sabía perfectamente lo que ella pretendía, así que ignoró su tono y asintió con la cabeza mientras Shizuru continuó con sus indicaciones – Quiero que te pongas muy linda, más de lo que estás y que me recojas a las doce en punto, no me dejes esperando.

-Te puedo llevar si quieres…

-Eres muy gentil, pero creo que necesitas recuperarte más que yo y Natsuki…

-Siempre me has parecido tan enérgica, nunca te cansas en serio…

-No me queda de otra, no puedo con mi propio genio- le cogió del cuello, acariciando aquella marca roja que le provocaba gracia y quizá algo mas…- Ni se te ocurra cubrirte el cuello – Dijo amenazadora y se fue su casa entonando una canción de esas raras que suele oír. Hace años que no la oía cantar-dijo Natsuki para sí, con la satisfacción y la certeza de que cuando menos por un momento o por un día la había vuelto a ver feliz por su causa. Hay cosas que extrañamos tanto sin recordar bien cuáles son.

En realidad Shizuru estaba en lo correcto, pues Natsuki nomás se recostó un momento y se quedó dormida casi al instante. Para cuando se despertó el reloj digital indicaba que eran las once en punto y dio un brinco de la cama porque seguía con la toalla puesta. Se alistó aprisa y trató de verse bella-¿Cómo sabré si me veo bella para ella?-se preguntó viéndose al espejo, probando entre una prenda y otra con el fin de agradarle al verla. Una duda pasó como un relámpago sobre aquella cuestión de si se arreglaba para ella de verdad… Trató de no pensar en nada esperando improvisar con los sentimientos encontrados, algo que le pareció una pésima idea.

Todo el camino estuvo pensando en lo que haría con Shizuru a partir de ese momento, ya no tenían quince años, y el pensar en ello le pareció algo realmente alentador, es decir, no más permisos, alguna vez soñó con aquel momento y estaba muy próximo; se debatía si llevarla a comer, a pasear o quizá sólo quedarse en casa a ver una película, o dos o quizá… la sangre se le subía al rostro pero era algo inevitable de pensar. Llevaba el auto de Saeko, puesto que su motocicleta estaba varada aún por falta de combustible. Por un momento a Natsuki se le olvidó por completo que todavía tenía un novio del qué encargarse, era inevitable.

Al llegar ella vio su auto estacionado, lo que le indicaba que él estaba ahí, pero al mirar hacia un lado de la calle mientras buscaba donde estacionarse, en un café en la esquina enfrente de esa calle, ella reconoció a alguien, era él. Kotaro. Él coqueteaba, abiertamente con una mujer de aproximadamente su misma edad, alguien a quien trataba con aparente confianza, por la manera en que la tomaba de la mano o le acomodaba el cabello de a ratos mientras sonreía tan sólo al verla, su expresión arrastraba cierto aire de costumbre, su postura relajada indicaba una comodidad que sólo el tiempo en una relación, de amistad o de pareja puede ofrecer. Es cuando él tomó el rostro de aquella mujer que tenía un aro en el dedo anular de la mano igual que él, algo que jamás portaba cuando estaba con Natsuki, que ahora se percató de este detalle al acercarse más.

-Me lo dijeron tantas veces que me acostumbré a la idea.-Dijo Natsuki sentándose al lado de él, quien palideció de pronto y aterrado vio el rostro de su esposa.

-Es más, realmente me pareció que venir sin avisar era una mala idea.-Natsuki decía palabras de plomo, pesadas que caían sobre la mesa como libros asentados con mucha fuerza, entre tanto la extrañada mujer se irritaba ante el hombre que tenía en frente y había perdido el habla para explicar lo que quedaba claro como el agua.

-Natsuki, ¿qué haces aquí?

-¿Conoces a esta joven?-preguntaba repetidamente la mujer, cada vez más irritada.

-No se moleste en preguntar, de su boca jamás saldrá una verdad o algo que se le asemeje… Por otro lado, si lo analizo, comprendo que la soledad es mala compañera, pero pudo haber sido mejor amiga que tú.-Al fin Natsuki se puso en pie de aquella mesa en la que se armaba un alboroto marital y que pareciese suceder en cámara lenta, volteó a verlos y finalizó.-Alguna vez habría deseado que este día no llegase nunca, pero estoy feliz de arruinarte al menos un día de tu vida.- Y le aventó sobre la mesa el porta retratos con la fotografía donde ambos salían sonrientes y cariñosos. Soltando una risa irónica, como si pudiera ver el cuadro del que lamentablemente formara parte y le pareciera cómico. Es ese momento en la vida en la que te ríes de algo que consideras muy tonto, algo que hayas hecho.

Mientras tanto una Shizuru preocupada observaba la escena con angustia evidente, había salido a la espera de Natsuki y reconoció el auto que una vez fuera de Saeko en la esquina de la calle; veía como Kotaro sostenía a su mujer evitando que se le fuera encima a Natsuki, quien caminaba fuera del lugar con un sombrío y ofuscado rostro, ella pensó y con lógica se dijo que no era que de la noche a la mañana tuviera tanta fuerza para soportar algo que se negó a hacer por años… En eso Natsuki alzó la vista y un momento congeló el tiempo ante sus ojos, los que se enfocaron en el rostro de Shizuru quien traía la misma expresión que cuando se fue de la ciudad aquel día, aunque ahora era porque temía que Natsuki se sintiese sola, aún teniéndola tan cerca.

**( * )**

-Adelante, está abierto.

-¿Saeko-san, me mandó a llamar?

-¿Dónde está Natsuki?

-Ella fue con mi hermana a rentar una película aquí a un par de cuadras…

-Sé dónde.-Shizuru se temía lo peor, ver un lado de Saeko que desconociera hasta la fecha.

-Ven hija-le dijo como sintiendo su temor.- Siéntate a mi lado.-Y Shizuru así lo hizo, y seguidamente lo hizo Saeko, sentándose a su lado y acomodándose aquellos lentes cuadrados de montura flotante color granate.

-Shizuru, si te he pedido vinieses es porque, el que mi hija no me lo haya contado no significa que no me haya dado cuenta… -Shizuru sorprendida formulaba preguntas que le daba miedo pronunciar, sí, ella sentía miedo en aquel momento. Es por eso que intentó hablar pero prefirió callar y oír con atención.

-Shizuru-chan.- Ustedes están muy jóvenes aún para muchas cosas, pero sé que no para el amor, porque te diré lo siguiente: Cuida de Natsuki en todo momento ahora, porque luego lo haré yo.

-No comprendo.

-Tu madre me comentó que Anh iría con tu padre, pero las dos hemos hablado sobre esto esta semana y… en vista de que las cosas se están saliendo de control, le sugerí que fueras tú en su lugar.

-Pero, ¿por qué? Yo prometo no tocar más a Natsuki, pero no…

-Estoy segura de que tu madre pensaba decírtelo pronto, pero en vista de cómo se dieron las cosas tuve que hacerlo yo. Ahora bien, yo no tengo nada en contra del camino que elija mi hija, siempre la apoyaré en lo que pueda… pero para ambas, para ti y para ella, porque sabes bien que mi cariño por ti es casi el mismo, yo, y no sólo yo, Naomi también, esperamos que el estar lejos les ayude a madurar un poco sus sentimientos sin olvidar sus prioridades.-Shizuru no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo, ella solo entendía una cosa: la estaban separando de Natsuki.

-No sé si pueda estar sin ella Saeko-san…

-Tú eres una chica muy fuerte, y estos seis meses pasarán volando, cuando menos te des cuenta estarás de vuelta y si lo de ustedes maduró para bien, entonces enhorabuena, yo estaré feliz por mi pequeña. Siempre pensaba en que un día las vería con un novio apuesto a cada una, incluyendo a tu hermana, y también pensaba en como serían ellos, digo, si valdrían la pena; cuando vuelvas Shizuru, si su amor continúa, sólo tendré que preocuparme por Anh.-Shizuru se abrazó a Saeko, quien la sostuvo en sus brazos durante sus sollozos, y la consoló de aquella decisión que parecía desgarrarla.

**( | )**

Natsuki había olvidado ya el temor que sentía pisar aquel lugar, fue en esa calle que perdió a su madre y amiga, la simple razón por la cual no pisó aquella oficina nunca, porque sabía muy bien donde quedaba ubicada. Sin embargo frente a ella su futura familia, una amiga, una hermana, una novia, una madre, una rival si así lo quería. Un amor que volvió como lo prometió. Shizuru no sabía bien si cruzar o no la calle, porque Natsuki se quedó tan absorta viendo hacia ella y también volteando a ver como un hombre con el que compartió tanta intimidad se iba tras otra, una mujer que se nota, no le aguantaba nada. -Con cada hombre así, hay una mujer como ella; así debe ser.- se dijo sonriendo hacia Shizuru, que se veía radiante bajo toda esa preocupación, se veía dulce como siempre.

Cruzó la calle y sin pensarlo dos veces la abrazó ahí frente a todos y a nadie a la vez. Fue correspondida en su totalidad, con tal intensidad, con tal pasión y dulzura. Y como el final de algún capítulo, cuando la cámara se aleja y las luces se duermen; así quedaron ellas en medio de la calle…

-Natsuki, renuncié…

-Que tú… ¿Qué?

-Ya sabes, así que no faltes al trabajo.

_**FIN**…?_


End file.
